Amiga Con Derecho
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Ser la mejor amiga con derechos de un hombre tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventaja, puedo cruzar la línea cuando quiera y ser bien recibida. Desventaja, mi corazón no puede ser correspondido.
1. Capitulo uno: 13 años

**Disclamer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan del monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE ** le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena ers la mejor :)

**Sumary:** Ser la mejor amiga con derechos de un hombre tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventaja, puedo cruzar la línea cuando quiera y ser bien recibida. Desventaja, mi corazón no puede ser correspondido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**Amiga con derecho**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1:** **13 años**

**SAKURA POV**

Hoy era un día especial. No tenía idea de cómo, pero lo presentía. Me había levantado con más ánimos de los que normalmente tenía. Eso significaba que hoy pasaría algo bueno. O simplemente mis ánimos se debían a que era viernes…

Traté de ser optimista e imaginar que se trataba de un día especial.

Salté de mi cama, fui al baño, me di una ducha y vestí para la escuela. Hoy vendría a buscarme una vecina. La mejor amiga de mi mamá.

Ellas llevaban siendo amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, según nos han contado, desde que iban a la primaria. Su amistad perduró la secundaria, preparatoria, universidad y aun sigue. Decidieron vivir en el mismo vecindario para no tener que separarse, eso me parecía muy tierno por parte de ellas y yo deseaba tener una amistad así.

Y más o menos la tenía, el hijo de Mikoto, la mejor amiga de mi madre, era mi mejor amigo. Estamos juntos desde que nacimos y no volvimos a separarnos. Él no solo era mi mejor amigo, era mi hermano, mi confidente. Cualquier cosa que me inquietara se la contaba y él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Íbamos a los mismos lados juntos. Era una hermosa amistad la que teníamos

Bajé corriendo las escaleras a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Allí estaban mis padres. Souta, leyendo el periódico y Akemi sirviendo el desayuno. Los saludé a ambos con un beso y me dispuse a desayunar.

-Mikoto está a punto de venir- dijo mi madre mirando el reloj de la pared. Y como si fuera una vidente, un claxon sonó afuera.

Tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia el soleado día, otra señal del que el día iba a ser bueno. Allí estaba un mercedes negro esperándome. Mi amigo bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sakura- me saludó con un beso en mi mejilla.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- le respondí y entré al auto-. Hola, Mikoto.

-Hola, cariño- me saludó y volvió a tocar la bocina, despidiéndose de mi madre.

El trayecto a la escuela fue entre conversaciones banales, pero podía ver que Sasuke quería preguntarme algo, cada dos minutos me miraba serio y luego miraba hacia otro lado. Mikoto nos despidió y se marchó. En cuanto bajamos del auto Sasuke habló.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué tengo de que?- le miré sin comprender.

-Te ves… extraña- frunció el ceño.

-¿Extraña bien o mal?- miré mi ropa pensando que quizás tenía algo mal puesto, o peor, me había olvidado de algo.

-Extraña bien- aclaró-. Te ves muy animada.

-Oh- exclamé entendiendo-. No lo sé, simplemente me levanté así- sonreí de solo imaginar mi extraño buen humor.

Sasuke bufó y metió una mano dentro de su pantalón.

-Tú no pareces estar muy bien- comenté mirándolo.

-Naaa- negó-. Solo siento que algo va a suceder y no sé si bueno o malo.

Eso me dejó desconcertada, no entendía como era que ambos pudiéramos sentir las mismas cosas. Esta era una de las muchas veces en que algo así nos pasaba. Sentíamos lo que el otro podía llegar a sentir. Dedujimos que eso era por estar juntos tanto tiempo.

-Yo siento lo mismo- le dije-. Quizás nos pase algo bueno a los dos.

Él me miró y me sonrió de esa manera tan seductora que hacía que todas las niñas se derritieran o hicieran pipi. Pero a mí no me movía absolutamente nada.

-Sí, quizás tengas razón.

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron con rapidez y la percepción se hacía cada vez más grande. Estaba ansiosa de que aquello que tanto esperaba llegara pronto.

Y así fue…

Me encontraba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando Sasuke me advirtió de alguien se acercaba a nosotros.

-El idiota de Hozugoki viene hacia aquí ¿Lo espanto?- preguntó poniéndose derecho.

-¡No!- susurré haciendo que se pusiera más a la defensiva-. Sasuke- gruñí advirtiéndole.

-Bien, estaré afuera si me necesitas- masculló y se largó en el momento justo que Sara apareció.

-Hola, Sakura- me saludó pasando una mano por su cabello rubio.

Me sentí embobada por un segundo, un segundo que me pareció una eternidad. Me le quede viendo como si fuese un dios bajado del cielo en un haz de luz dorada y un coro de ángeles cantando de fondo. Cuando creí que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándolo decidí saludarle con un torpe tartamudeo.

-Bueno… quería preguntarte algo- dijo rascando su cabeza.

-Dime- le alenté con voz chillona.

-¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana?- preguntó vacilante y yo sentí como el suelo desaparecía.

No podía creer que Sora Hozugoki me estuviera pidiendo salir a una cita, realmente no me lo esperaba, era algo que no le sucedía a cualquiera. Pocas tenían ese privilegio y yo ahora era una de ellas.

-Sí, sí, claro- acepté sin aire.

-Perfecto- sonrió victorioso.

-¿A las siete?- terminé yo.

-A las siete- asintió y besó mi mejilla.

Se despidió con la mano y se marchó caminando por el pasillo. Yo solo lo pude observar como una tarada. En ese momento escuché gritos y me zarandearon de un lado a otro.

-No puedo creerlo- dije sin caer aun.

-Eres tan afortunada, Sakura- dijo mi amiga Nozomi.

- Te envidio- me golpeo juguetonamente Sasami.

-Creo que alguien no va a estar muy contenta cuando se entere- murmuró Rika pasando un brazo por mis hombro.

Las cuatro nos giramos para encontrar la mirada asesina de la ex novia de Sora, Tori Naname. Ellos había cortado hacia un par de semanas, mejor dicho, Sora había terminado con ella. Tori no estaba del todo contenta por ello y según se rumoreaba por los pasillos, ella aun seguía insistiendo a Sora que volvieran.

-Eso no importa- dijo Nozomi restándole importancia-. Lo importante es que nuestra Sakura va a recibir su primer beso.

Mis amigas gritaron y aplaudieron, mientras que yo estaba completamente pálida y sorprendida por sus palabras.

Yo no esperaba que en mi primera cita debiera de besar, es decir, esta era mi primera cita y tenía entendido que se besa a un chico cuando teníamos más de una cita.

-Chicas… yo….- comencé sintiéndome tonta.

-Vamos, Sakura- Rika rodó los ojos-. No vengas con eso de no en la primera cita,

-Pero…

-Nada de peros- sentenció Sasami haciendo que cerrara mi boca de inmediato-. Míralo de esta manera, Sakura- comenzó sonriéndome-. Imagina que si todo sale bien él va a besarte y que mejor que alardear a los demás de que en tu primera cita ustedes se besaron.

-Además de que ya es hora de que tengas tú primer beso- completó Nozomi-. Nosotras ya lo hemos recibido y no esperamos a que tú te unas al club.

Las chicas siguieron hablando y alardeando de sus primeros besos, me contaron sus experiencias y como debía de hacerlo yo. Pero no escuchaba, no estaba prestando atención, me encontraba ajena a cualquier cosa que me decían.

La emoción ahora me había dejado, me sentía desorientada e inexperta…

¿Y si besaba mal? ¿Y si la cita salía mal y no me besaba? Sería el hazme reír por toda la semana… error ¡Por toda lo que quedaba de escuela! Se burlarían de mí…

-¿Sakura?- escuché a alguien llamarme, enfoqué mi vista para ver una mano moverse delante de mis ojos-. ¡Hey! Volviste a la tierra- se burló.

-Basta- dije molesta quitando su mano.

-Wow… ¿Qué paso con toda esas buenas vibraciones de la mañana?- siguió bromeando.

-Aun están… pero opacadas por el miedo- confesé mirándolo con temor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Ese idiota te hiso algo?- su tono burlón desapareció para ser reemplazado por uno preocupado.

-No, no- negué rápidamente.

Estaba por contarle las cosas cuando el auto de mi mama llegó y nos llamó a que subiéramos. Le dije que le contaría más tarde, que él no debía de preocuparse. Teníamos que cambiar la cara, de lo contrario nuestros padres se darían cuenta y comenzarían a interrogarnos. Y no sería agradable contarle a Souta sobre mi primera cita y mi primer beso. Eso probablemente lo haría ponerse furioso y querer aniquilar a mi cita.

Sasuke asintió y subió al auto. Mi madre nos saludó efusivamente y comenzó a preguntarnos sobre nuestro día. Mi ánimo regresó al recordar mi cita, pero no iba a contarle a ambos, se los diría en cuanto estuviéramos a solas.

En cuanto llegamos a nuestras casas Sasuke esperó a que mi madre entrara para hablar…

-¿Y bien?- preguntó serio.

-Hablamos en la noche- dije y el bufó enojado- ¿Vienes a mi casa o voy a la tuya?

Él se colocó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a cruzar la calle.

-Vienes tú- lo escuché mascullar antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa de un portazo.

Sabía que estaba enojado, a él no le agradaba que yo le ocultara cosas y mucho menos andarme rogando para que le contara. En especial si el tema estaba involucrado con Sora, ellos dos tenían una extraña competencia desde que iban a Kínder, aunque no entendía por qué.

Suspirando entré en mi casa, pero no alcancé a llegar a mi cuarto, ya que mi madre me estaba esperando en la sala con su típico porte de _Yo se que algo hiciste o te paso,_ sus brazos estaban cruzados a la altura de su pecho y su semblante serio.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con tu madre?- cuestionó alzando una ceja.

No pude evitarlo, salté sobre el sillón y comencé a contarle lo que había omitido en el auto.

Mi madre se había puesto a chillar y saltar como una niña de mi edad. Había ocasiones en las que mi madre se comportaba como una niña pequeña, y yo como una adulta. Papá solía decir que cambiábamos de roles, o que nuestras mentes cambiaban de cuerpo.

-Pero hay un problema- dije dejando la euforia de lado y concentrándome en mi problema.

-¿Cuál, cariño?- me miró preocupada.

-¿Qué tal si me besa? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo se si lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Cuándo se que realmente él lo quiere?...

-Bien, bien. Entiendo- respondió ella con una risita, parando mi torrente de preguntas- Sakura, esas cosas no puedes premeditarlas o ensayarlas.

-Gracias, madre. Tus palabras han hecho que el velo de la ignorancia cayera de mis ojos- dije con exagerado sarcasmo.

Mi madre rodó los ojos y se rió.

-No, Sakura. Lo que trato de decir es que eso no puedes saberlo, simplemente se da y tú tienes que dejarte llevar, sintiendo, experimentando y actuando lo más natural posible.

Extrañamente sus palabras me hicieron sentir un poco mejor. Aunque no contestaban ninguna de mis preguntas pero había sido de ayuda y lograron calmarme. Besé la mejilla de mi madre y salí corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Busque una nueva muda de ropa y fui al baño para darme una rápida ducha y así salir hacia la casa de Sasuke. Hoy era viernes, por lo tanto era nuestra noche de películas. Era una especie de ritual desde que teníamos 5 años. Nos turnábamos en las casas y veíamos películas y comíamos porquerías hasta cansarnos.

Esperé a que fueran las ocho de la noche y salí corriendo de mi casa hacia la de mi amigo. Mikoto abrió mi puerta y me dijo que Sasuke estaba esperándome en su cuarto, como siempre nos decía que no nos desveláramos.

Salté las escaleras y corrí por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Sasuke, abrí su puerta, sin tocar y entre encontrándolo junto al televisor.

-Hola de nuevo- saludé emocionada. Él ni siquiera devolvió el saludo, tampoco me miro-. Bueno, parece que alguien sigue de mal humor- le piqué sabiendo que eso detonaría una tonta pelea, pero él siguió ignorándome.

Preparó el equipo con las películas y se sentó en los almohadones que había en el suelo, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y miró el televisor fijamente.

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke- pedí suspirando y sentándome a su lado- ¿No vas a hablarme?

Hice un puchero demasiado exagerado el cual arrancó una sonrisa del rostro de mi serio amigo. Me tomó en brazos y me tiró al suelo, donde comenzó a hacerme cosquillas.

Rodé por el suelo riéndome a carcajadas mientras sus dedos me torturaban y yo le rogaba que se detuviera. Él solo lo hiso cuando estaba comenzando a lloriquear, mi cara estaba roja y mis ojos desbordados de lágrimas.

Se acostó a mi lado riendo conmigo y sobando mi adolorida panza. Esto era lo mejor de las peleas, las reconciliaciones, y casi siempre eran las mismas, cosquillas, torpes palabras de disculpas, o pequeñas flores arrancadas del suelo o de algún vecino.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cuando estuve un poco más calmada.

-Sora me pidió una cita- contesté soñadoramente.

Sasuke bufó y se recostó en los almohadones.

-¿Y?- arqueó una ceja.

-¿Y qué?- me hice la desentendida.

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Sakura- estrechó sus ojos-. Sé que algo más pasó y quiero que me digas.

Entonces lo pensé. Sasuke podría ayudarme con este dilema mío. Él podría ayudarme más que mi madre, tenía mi misma edad y sobre todo ¡Era un niño! Él sabría como actuaria Sora. Me senté derecha y lo miré fijamente, él tenía esa mirada decidida en sus ojos, esa que aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarme.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Para espantar a Sora?- preguntó emocionado.

-No- rodé los ojos-. Para besarlo…- murmuré en voz baja.

-¡Puaj!- exclamó asqueado-. Sakura ¿Cómo puedes querer besar a ese tipo?

-Yo no cuestiono con quien te besas- arqueé una ceja, enojada.

-Touché.

-¿Vas a ayudarme si o no?- pregunte ya cansada.

Sasuke se reacomodó en los almohadones con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y una sonrisa socarrona en su boca.

-Es muy sencillo, Sakura- movió sus cejas de arriba abajo-. Solo debes cerrar tus ojos, apretar tu boca con la del tipo y dejar que todo fluya.

-Haces que parezca fácil- gemí tapando mi cara con una almohada.

-Es porque lo es- soltó una risita-. Tú te estás complicando sola.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que los hombres, en estas ocasiones, son los que dan el primer paso? ¿Debo aclararte que esta es mi primera cita, y beso,, y que no tengo la menor idea de qué hacer?

Espere cualquier cosa, menos que él comenzara a reírse a carcajadas. Mi vergüenza y rubor comenzaron a incrementar hasta que me enojé y comencé a golpearlo fuertemente con el almohadón.

-¡Te pido ayuda y tú te me ríes!- grité sin dejar de golpearlo-. Piérdete- gruñí y me levanté del suelo.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando él me tomó por la cintura y me sentó en la alfombra nuevamente.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo entre risitas-. Bien, de acuerdo, voy a ayudarte.

-¿Tienes algún consejo?- pregunté excitada.

-No- negó rápidamente-. Te voy a enseñar _como_ besar.

Su respuesta fue tan simple y su sonrisa tan encantadora que me dejaron deslumbrada por primera vez.

Sasuke comenzó a explicarme como él, y la mayoría de los chicos, besaban a sus citas. Había agarrado un oso de peluche como objeto de práctica y lo había babeado en todo su hociquito

-¿Entendiste?- me preguntó tratando de secar el muñeco.

-Sí, creo que si- dije no muy convencida. Aunque en realidad me preguntaba si Sora o yo terminaríamos babeados como el muñeco.

-Bien, ya te di lo teórico. Vamos a lo práctico- sonrió y dejó el muñeco a un lado.

-¿Cómo a lo práctico?- pregunté asustada. Esto no estaba dentro de la ayuda que yo necesitaba.

-Voy a demostrarte como se besa- dijo con demasiado obviedad.

-Pero…- comencé a objetar, pero él me interrumpió.

-Vamos, Sakura. Soy tu único mejor amigo varón. Por lo tanto el único para ayudarte- él tenía un punto-. Además será un beso de amigos, nada más- otro punto.

-Bien- asentí sin estar muy segura.

-Bueno, primero que nada, los chicos somos los que tomamos la iniciativa, como tu dijiste- dijo y esperó a que yo asintiera. Lo hice-. Tomar la iniciativa es acercarnos lentamente…- y así lo hiso-. Luego tomamos sus rostros en nuestras manos- sus manos subieron y se colocaron en cada mejilla, extrañamente sus manos ardían-. En ese momento ustedes nos dan la señal de que así lo quieren…

-Cerrando los ojos- terminé cerrando mis ojos.

-Exacto- susurró y sentí su aliento chocar en mi rostro-. Ahora solo esperas a que sus labios te toquen y te dejas llevar…

Su voz se desvaneció y a mi me pareció una eternidad la espera hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos. Una extraña corriente sacudió mi columna mientras mis labios ardían por su toque. Instintivamente mi boca se abrió y comenzó a moverse junto a la de Sasuke, en un baile dulce y suave. Una de mis manos se movió por si sola y fue hacia su pequeña mandíbula, donde la apreté atrayéndolo un poco más hacia mí. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y la apretaron suavemente.

Estaba por abrazarlo por completo cuando tocaron la puerta y Mikoto entró en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida chatarra.

-¡Hola!- saludó efusivamente para luego mirarnos extrañada.

Sasuke y yo estábamos sentados en diferentes partes de la habitación, completamente alejados el uno del otro. Él mirando por la ventana y yo sentada en el suelo con un almohadón en mi regazo. No entendí como pudo moverse tan rápido.

-¿Pasa algo?- nos preguntó dejando la bandeja frente a mí-. Sakura, estas muy colorada ¿Estás bien?- puso una mano en mi frente y sentí mi cara arder aun más.

-Sí, sí, solo que…

-Sakura va a salir con Hozugoki- dijo Sasuke desviando la atención de Mikoto.

-¡Oh! ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó mirándome nuevamente.

-Sí, le estaba contando a Sasuke- le miré apenada.

-También va a recibir su primer beso- dijo mirando a su madre, su cara parecía estar normal, pero yo aun veía un leve sonrojo.

-¿Akemi ya lo sabe?- preguntó Mikoto.

-Sí, fue la primera a quien se lo conté- asentí.

Mikoto chilló y salió de la habitación gritando que hablaría con ella. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos nuevamente solos en un incómodo silencio. Mis manos estaban mojadas por el sudor y mis dedos dolían de tanto retorcerlos.

-Supongo que ya entendiste que hacer- dijo luego de varios minutos.

-Si…umm…gracias- lo miré sintiendo mis mejillas calentarse nuevamente.

-No hay de que- se encogió de hombros y se sentó a mi lado de nuevo-. Para eso estamos los amigos.

Puso la película y traté de mirarla, pero no podía, no cuando había pasado eso entre nosotros. Nos habíamos besado, yo le había dado mi primer beso a Sasuke y… había sido maravilloso.

Quería volver a repetirlo, quería saber si Sora besaría igual, quería saber si todos los besos se sentirían igual de bien. Eso no lo sabía, no hasta mañana.

Me desperté acostada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, con una manta cubriendo mis piernas. Sasuke estaba recostado en los almohadones con una mano en mi cabello. Él aun seguía dormido. Me senté estirándome un poco, miré el reloj, ya era el medio día…

La noche anterior solo habíamos comido y visto las películas, en ningún momento hablamos, al menos yo no podía, me sentía avergonzada.

Me levanté lo mas silenciosamente que pude, para no despertarlo. Pero apenas me puse en pie él abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó tallando sus ojos.

-Las doce.

-¿Ya te vas?- me miró desde el suelo.

-Si- asentí y comencé a marcharme.

-Espera- me detuvo y se levantó del suelo hasta quedar frente a mí-. Quiero ver si lo aprendiste bien.

Lo miré sin comprender, y sin darme tiempo a nada su boca chocó con la mía con un beso igual que el anterior, tierno… dulce. Esta vez mis brazos se enroscaron en su cuello y los suyos en mi cintura.

Esto no era algo que dos niños de nuestra edad debían de estar haciendo y menos siendo mejores amigos. Pero se sentía bien y él solo lo hacía para ayudarme.

-Suerte- murmuró apoyando su frente en la mía.

-La voy a necesitar- le sonreí y besé su boca una última vez.

Salí corriendo de su casa con el corazón agitado alegremente. Mi primer beso había sido fantastico y está feliz de que hubiera sido Sasuke el primero. Ahora solo esperaba emocionada que mi beso con Sora fuera igual o mejor.

Él fue puntual a la hora de recogerme, formal con mis padres, y prometiéndole a mi padre que me traería a una hora prudente. Caminamos por la calle hasta llegar al auto donde su madre nos esperaba. Eso fue un poco patético, pero no podía esperar a que me viniera a buscar en auto propio cuando no podía tener licencia y mi padre estaría feliz de castigarlo y suspender nuestra cita.

Antes de subir al auto miré la ventana de la habitación de Sasuke, estaban las luces apagadas, pero me pareció ver que la cortina se movió. No quise imaginar que él me estaría espiando, por lo que subí al coche y recé por que la cita fuera perfecta….

.

.

.

Estuvo lejos de serla.

La mamá de Sora no se había alejado de nosotros en ningún momento. Estaba sobre nosotros, más bien sobre Sora, vigilándolo a que se comportara y fuera gentil conmigo.

A la hora del beso… fue todo un fiasco y total desilusión. Estuvo muy lejos de acelerarme el pulso y hacerme sentir las cosas maravillosas que había experimentado con Sasuke. Su boca chocaba con la mía en vez de acariciarla. El beso fue torpe y baboso, nada delicado y gentil. Cuando Sora hubo terminado tuve las terribles ganas de secarme su saliva de mis comisuras, pero eso sería grosero, por lo que me contuve hasta llegar a casa.

En mis siguientes citas seguí experimentado los mismo. Ningún chico estaba cerca de besar como Sasuke. Eran buenos, y mucho mejores que otros, pero no sentía absolutamente nada.

Entonces comprendí que los besos eran únicos y diferentes.

Y también que nadie besaba como Sasuke, jamás nadie lo superaría.

-Oigan- llamé la atención de mis amigas mientras estábamos en el almuerzo-. Si tu mejor amigo te besa ¿Qué pasaría a ser?

Todas ellas me miraron con ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Te has besado con Sasuke?- preguntó Rika atónita.

-¡No!- mentí demasiado bien-. Solo tengo curiosidad.

-Bueno- respondió Nozomi rascando su mentón-. Aquellos mejores amigos que pasan la línea pero sin ser formales, se les llaman "amigos con derecho"

-¿Amigos con derecho?- pregunté sin comprender.

-Si- asintió Sasami-. Siguen siendo amigos, pero se permiten ciertas derechos que no compartirían con otros amigos.

-¿Qué tipos de derechos?

-Ya sabes… besos, sexo, sexo oral- enumeró Rika sonriendo malignamente-. Pero sin pasar la línea emocional.

Yo no podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo.

No podía creer el título que ahora llevaríamos Sasuke y yo.

Éramos amigos con derecho. Nosotros habíamos cruzado la línea de la amistad. Pero sin ir más allá.

Y a mí me parecía bien.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


	2. Capitulo dos: 17 años

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan del monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena ers la mejor :)

**Sumary:** Ser la mejor amiga con derechos de un hombre tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventaja, puedo cruzar la línea cuando quiera y ser bien recibida. Desventaja, mi corazón no puede ser correspondido.

**Capitulo 2:** **17 años**

**SAKURA POV**

A los trece había sido la primera vez que cruzamos la línea. Hubo muchas veces más, pero solo besos. Besos que hicieron que mi corazón volara y se agitara felizmente. Pero todo eso había terminado cuando Sasuke tuvo su primera novia formal.

Yo también había conseguido un "novio", por así decirlo. Jun no era de esos chicos que le gustara estar atado a una chica a tan corta edad. Y yo tampoco. Así que ambos decidimos pasar tiempo juntos explorando y practicando las diferentes poses del Kamasutra.

En lo personal Jun me encantaba, era sexy, grande, guapo, y yo era quien él quería. Las chicas besaban el suelo donde el pisaba, pero yo simplemente lo ignoraba y eso fue lo que hiso que viniera detrás de mí.

Ahora mismo lo tenía sobre mi cuerpo. Chupando mis pezones mientras embestía duramente mi cuerpo. Jun era una bestia en la cama, una bestia muy buena y yo no paraba de agradecerle a los cielos el que me lo hubieran enviado.

-Jun…- jadeé cuando nos cambió de posición, dejándome a mí arriba y al mando.

-Cabálgame- ordenó con voz sexy y ronca.

¿Quién era yo para negarme? Comencé a saltar sobre sus piernas mientras él apretaba mis pechos con sus manos y murmuraba palabras sucias haciendo que mi excitación creciera.

En pocos minutos sentía como mi sexo se tensaba alrededor del pene de Jun, para luego ordeñarlo con un exquisito orgasmo. Él se aferró a mi cintura mientras maldecía y se corría dentro del preservativo.

Mis padres aun no sabían que yo había dejado de ser virgen, por ende no podía ir al ginecólogo a que me recetaran pastillas anticonceptivas. Si mi padre llegaba a enterarse me castraría y metería en un internado de por vida.

Me dejé caer sobre el pecho de Jun mientras mi respiración se normalizaba. Él me sostuvo hasta que ya hubo recuperado el aliento. Nuevamente nos cambió de posición y se bajó de la cama, para ir al baño.

Lo observé irse y sonreí tontamente por lo afortunada que era. En cierto modo me gustaría tener una relación formal con Jun, pero a la vez no quería, nadie lo aprobaba, decían que era un tipo malo que solo jugaba conmigo. Pero a mí me gustaba y era el primero que se asemejaba a lo que Sasuke me hacía sentir.

A medida que los años pasaron descubría que cada vez me gustaba más que Sasuke me besara, trataba de buscar una oportunidad para hacerlo. Por más mínima que fuera. Le robaba un beso cuando nadie nos veía o nos encerraba en el baño de los pasillos para besarnos largamente.

A él no parecía importarle, y se lo veía feliz cuando yo tomaba la iniciativa. Pero, como había dicho anteriormente, desde que él estaba saliendo con su chica, se había olvidado de mí y nuestro único derecho había desaparecido.

Realmente había llegado a pensar en cruzar otra línea con Sasuke, pedirle algo de sexo manual, irnos conociendo mejor. Sasuke era igual de atractivo que Jun, o mucho mejor. Había tenido el placer de encontrármelo sin su camiseta y debía de admitir que Sasuke se estaba poniendo fuerte. Pero él había decidido ser de una sola mujer, y mis hormonas se conformaban con cualquiera, mientras lograra controlarlas. Y Jun las tenía bien domadas.

Jun salió del baño, me miró y sonrió abiertamente a notar que solo miraba su entrepierna. Saltó a mi cama y comenzó a besarme fieramente.

-Que agradable es que tus padres no estén en casa- murmuró contra mi boca.

-Cierto- coincidí jugando con su cabello.

-¿Hasta cuanto tiempo estarán afuera?- preguntó acariciando mi mejilla.

-Dijeron que volverían el lunes, pero conociendo a mí padre tratará de venir el domingo- suspiré al recordar a mi paranoico padre.

Él era jefe de policía, pero había tenido que marcharse por un compromiso en Seattle y había llevado a mi madre consigo.

-Bueno, aun tenemos un par de días- movió sus cejas sugestivamente haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

-No lo creo, señor- golpeé su nariz con uno de mis dedos-. Tengo examen pronto y me gustaría poder estudiar….

-¡Oh, vamos, Sakura!- bufó como niño pequeño-. Pocas veces tenemos la casa para nosotros solos… y tú quiere aprovecharla estudiando.

-Sabes cuánto me gusta follar contigo, si tuviera que escoger entre tú y las malditas matemáticas, sabes a quien elegiría- refunfuñé. Jun solía ponerse un poco posesivo a veces.

-Bien, entiendo- riñó escondiendo su cara en mi cuello.

Luego de seguir acostados por un rato más, decidió que tenía que marcharse y volver con sus cosas. Se vistió y lo acompañé hasta la puerta donde nos despedimos calurosamente.

Cerré la puerta y subí a mi habitación nuevamente envuelta en mis sabanas, cuando cerré la puerta y giré hacia mi cama solté un grito por culpa de Sasuke. Se encontraba recostado en la cama jugando con mi ropa interior.

-¡¿Cómo entraste?- exclamé mirando la ventana con el seguro puesto. Yo lo había colocado para que no entrara.

-Por la puerta- señaló sin despegar la vista de mi tanga negra-. Ahora entiendo porque follas cuando tus padres no están- alzó la vista con una sonrisa burlona-. Creo que media cuadra te ha escuchado, Sakura.

Sentí mi cara calentarse y el rubor extenderse más allá de mi cara. Avancé hacia él con intención de golpearlo, pero mi torpeza hiso acto de presencia y terminé pisando la sabana, para caer sobre un Sasuke riéndose a carcajadas.

Sasuke me atrapó y me colocó bajo su cuerpo.

-Debo agregar que me sorprendió encontrar la cama en buenas condiciones- se rió al verme aun más avergonzado-. Pobre pared, hasta le quedo marca.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- grité golpeándolo para borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su cara- ¿Qué mierda haces en mi casa? ¿Acaso no tienes una novia en la cual ocuparte?

La sonrisa de Sasuke se borró, bufó y se acostó a mi lado.

-Ella está enferma- hiso un pechero demasiado encantador.

-Cielos, eso es una verdadera pena- suspiré teatralmente.

Me levanté de mi cama y fui hacia el armario para vestirme, me puse un pantalón corto, si me agachaba un poco lograba verse mis nalgas, una camiseta suelta atada con un nudo para ajustarla y unas convers negras. En cuanto salí del armario Sasuke había tendido mi cama y se había acostado en ella.

Corrí hacia él y salté sentándome en su regazo. Tenerlo debajo de mí me hizo imaginar a ambos desnudos, sudorosos y teniendo sexo desenfrenadamente. Era una imagen muy buena que me encantaría poder realizar algún día. Pero mientras tanto jugaría un poco,

-Oh, Sasuke…- gemí moviendo mis caderas-. Te sientes tan bien- jadeé llevando mis manos a mis pechos y masajearlos lentamente.

Él me tomó por las caderas e intentó detenerme, como siempre hacía cuando yo me ponía a molestarlo. Pero era tan contradictorio cuando me miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria y su pene se despertaba bajo sus pantalones.

-Sabes cuánto detesto que hagas esto- gruñó, pero su voz salió más ronca de lo normal.

Era cierto, él lo odiaba, pero a la vez le encantaba. Cuando comenzaba con esto, él me quitaba de encima como si quemase, pero ahora me sostenía y podía notar cómo se deliberaba por meterme mano o no. Restregué mis caderas sobre las suyas…

Odiaba que lo calentara y él fuera a buscar a su novia o su mano. Él no quería que ella pensara que su relación se basaba en sexo. Ellos eran elogiados por ser una buena pareja, que estaban enamorados y se respetaban mutuamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasukito?- pregunté sin dejar de moverme- ¿Te caliento?

-Haruno…- dijo molesto, pero ahora era él quien se estaba moviendo-. Sabes que si ¡Mierda!

-¿De verdad?- me incliné hacia adelante con intenciones de besarlo, pero lo pensé mejor y me quedé a pocos centímetros de su deliciosa boca.

-Sakura, soy hombre y sobre todo un adolescente, sabes que no puedo controlarme- gimió aumentando la fricción de nuestras caderas-. Eres hermosa y muy sexy ¿Cómo no vas a calentarme?

Ok, esto era nuevo. Sasuke jamás me hablaba de esta manera tan… halagadora. Es decir, él nunca me decía si yo le parecía bonita o si lo calentaba. Yo sabía que lo hacía, porque lo sentía, pero él jamás lo admitía, no como ahora.

No pude evitar reírme y sentirme orgullosa, hermosa y poderosa. Si yo fuera la novia de Sasuke jamás desaprovecharía una carne como la suya. Él era un hombre que debía de ser muy bien atendido, y aquella niña no sabía aprovecharlo.

Sasuke era un hombre que sabía devolverte los favores. Yo conocía su boca, su lengua y podía imaginar los estragos que esta podría hacer en cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. En especial en la zona más intima de una mujer.

-¿Pasamos a la siguiente base?- le pregunté ya muy caliente y mojada.

Sasuke me miró asustado y deseoso, podía notar cómo se debatía en seguirme o serle fiel a la perra. Él realmente la amaba y no quería traicionarla. Esa pendeja tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo a él.

-Olvídalo- le sonreí y besé su frente.

Me quité de encima y me acosté a su lado, compartiendo un silencio que… no sabría como describirlo. Había tención, alivio y frustración. Pocas veces llegábamos a esta situación donde él se veía notoriamente asustado y donde yo retrocedía y dejaba mis hormonas de lado para no agobiar a mi amigo.

-¿Sakura?- me llamó luego de un rato largo.

-Dime- lo miré, y a pesar de que él no a mí, pude notar como su rostro comenzaba a colorarse.

-Yo… umm… bueno…- murmuró avergonzado mientras tapaba sus ojos.

-Dime, Sasuke- le infunde ánimos.

-Tengo un problema- me miró con vergüenza.

Yo no comprendí a que se refería. El soltó un bufido con desesperación y señaló su entrepierna. Entonces lo comprendí, su problema no había bajado, aun estaba bien levantado…

-¿Quieres…?- carraspeé al escuchar mi voz más aguda de lo normal- ¿Quieres que te la chupe?

Sasuke soltó un gemido de agonía. Me había contado con anterioridad, en esas charlas donde nos contábamos gustos y fantasías íntimas, lo mucho que le excitaba y encantaba que una mujer le hablara sucio.

Él asintió con su cara más roja de lo normal. Si no fuera porque me sentía emocionada y excitada, le habría sacado una foto para molestarlo por el resto de nuestros días.

Salté de la cama, con las energías renovadas ¡Sasuke me había pedido que le hiciera una mamada! Lo tomé de la mano y lo levanté conmigo. Él seguía sin mirarme, me esquivaba pero me necesitaba. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a besarme.

Lo hice de manera suave y lenta, para relajarlo. Él me respondió al beso con un poco de miedo, pero cuando mi lengua pidió acceso él me la brindó con más confianza y pasión. Ya había logrado esconder al Sasuke tímido para sacar al semental adolescente.

-Extrañaba tu boca- murmuró con melancolía entre besos. Posando sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Mis manos bajaron a toda velocidad hacia los botones de su pantalón. Los desabroché y bajé hasta sus tobillos con la ropa interior incluida. Su miembro saltó frente a mis ojos, completamente feliz de ser liberado. Esta era la primera vez que veía el pene de Sasuke y debía de reconocer que era enorme y… apetitoso. Mi boca se hacía agua de solo saber que lo tendría para mí en segundos.

Lo tomé con mis manos y me maraville de su textura y tamaño. Mis manos se veían pequeñas a su lado. Nuevamente envidié a esa perra por tener tan buen pedazo y no saber aprovecharlo.

-¿Te quedarás mirándolo o lo vas a chupar?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Puedo hacer ambas- contesté inclinándome hacia adelante, pasando mi lengua desde la base hasta la punta, donde deposité un suave beso.

Sus ojos fueron hacia atrás al igual que su cabeza, mientras soltaba un suspiro placentero. Repetí la acción haciendo que ahora soltara un gemido. Dejé de torturarlo y metí su miembro en mi boca. Lo adentré lo más que pude, pero este era enorme y una buena parte aun estaba al descubierto. Con una de mis manos completé lo que faltaba y comencé a moverla al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza.

Mi mano libre fue hacia su saco, donde jugué con sus testículos sabiendo que eso aumentaría el placer. Sasuke tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con mi cabello, para dejarla quieta y comenzar a mover sus caderas a un ritmo suave, pero metiéndola lo más profundo que podía. Respiré por la nariz y relajé mi garganta, tratando de no sentir arcadas por la profundidad.

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…- gemía mi nombre una y otra vez mientras follaba mi boca.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y bruscos, indicándome que faltaba poco para que llegara al climax. Terminaría vomitando si no lo detenía, por lo que tomé sus caderas y lo empujé hasta sentarlo en la cama. El soltó un gruñido de frustración cuando mi boca lo soltó. Estaba a punto de batirme pero no lo dejé, bajé mi boca hasta una de sus bolas y comencé a chuparla mientras mi mano lo masturbaba fuerte y rápidamente.

-Mierda…- maldijo y lo sentí tensarse. Volví a su pene y comencé a chupar solo la punta.

Sasuke se convulsionó mientras se corría violentamente en mi boca. Se dejó caer en mi cama completamente agitado mientras yo tomaba todo su semen. Subí por su cuerpo arrastrándome perezosamente, acariciando su pecho.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté ansiosa de escuchar su respuesta.

Sasuke tomó mi nuca, tirándome hacia él para besarme con pasión y devoción. Eso me demostró que le gustó mi trabajo, pero me sentí incómoda al besarlo.

Jun detestaba que lo besara cuando le daba una mamada, decía que le era repugnante que saboreara su propia semilla, por lo que no nos besábamos cuando le hacía sexo oral, a menos que me lavara la boca. Llegué a pensar que todos los hombres pensaban igual, pero Sasuke parecía no importarle.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al verme distraída de nuestro beso.

-¿No te da asco?- pregunté aun con Jun en la cabeza.

-¿El qué?- frunció su ceño sin comprender.

-El que haya tragado tu semen y ahora te este besando- ahora fruncí yo el ceño.

-No, claro que no- me sonrió de la manera que solo él sabía-. Me parece… excitante el saborearme junto con tu sabor. Es decir, una mezcla de sabores, uno delicioso y erótico.

Solo Sasuke sabía apreciar cosas que otros no comprendía. Sonreí y volví a besarlo.

-¿Puedo quedarme?- preguntó cuando nos separamos.

-Sip- salté emocionada.

Sasuke y yo compartíamos juntos la cama, siempre lo hicimos, desde niños hasta que cumplimos los doce, que mi padre y el suyo ya no pensaban que era adorable que sus hijos durmieran juntos… Sobre todo Souta.

Esa noche dormimos como siempre. Mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura. Esa noche besó mi cabeza y me agradeció sobre mi ayuda.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente hablamos con respecto a nuestro nuevo derecho desbloqueado. Para mi sorpresa él no se avergonzó ni trató de alejarse. Es más, sugirió que podíamos hacernos ese favor cuando cualquiera de los dos lo necesitara, siempre y cuando nadie se enterara de lo que hacíamos. No era por vergüenza o el qué dirán, más bien era… eran cosas nuestras, que solo compartíamos él y yo, y no era agradable que otros lo supieran. No queríamos que nadie supiera nuestra intimidad. No hacíamos nada malo, pero preferíamos mantenerlo en secreto. Y yo estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Los días siguieron pasando y con Sasuke no volvimos a tocarnos sexualmente, pero sabíamos que la oferta aun estaba en pie. Lo único que hacíamos era besarnos, besos pasionales, iniciados por él.

Lo venía notando raro desde que lo había mamado, y cada vez que quería indagar en ese tema, él solo me cortaba besándome, dejándome con la cabeza por las nubes…

-No es justo- refunfuñaba Jun en mi hombro.

-Sí, la mayor parte del tiempo la vida es injusta- afirmé mirando a los alumnos pasearse por el aparcamiento.

-Es decir ¿Por qué no se fueron otro día?- me miró con ojos tristes.

-Bueno… mis padres junto con los de Sasuke, cumplen aniversarios en el mismo mes, así que decidieron pasar un fin de semana los cuatro como una mini luna de miel- le expliqué por quinta vez en lo que iba del día.

Era cierto que mi madre y Mikoto se había casado en el mismo mes. Su amistad había llegado hasta aceptar tener los casamientos casi juntas. Irse de luna de miel casi al mismo tiempo, ellas habían compartido emociones y momentos juntas, y lo querían seguir haciendo. Ahora habían decidido tener una mini luna de miel juntas, con sus respectivos maridos.

No había podido detener mi retorcida mente al imaginarlos en una orgía en un cuarto de recién casados, o un intercambio de parejas. Es decir, con Sasuke compartíamos cosas más allá de una amistad, me hacía pensar si nuestras madres también lo hacían…

-Supongo que Sasuke hará de tu lindo hermano protector- se cruzó de brazos y observamos a mi amigo subir a su auto y salir a toda velocidad el aparcamiento.

-No lo creo. Él ya tiene pensado pasar todo el fin de semana con su novia en su cama- hice una mueca enojada-. Ha estado toda la semana limpiando su casa y comprando los suficientes condones para follar.

-Qué envidia- suspiró Jun cayendo nuevamente sobre mí y haciendo un berrinche.

Si, Sasuke tenía suerte. Yo tendría que estar sola mirándome las uñas mientras Jun estudiaba y Sasuke follaba de lo lindo.

Si, la vida era tan injusta.

Jun se había cansado de lloriquear y me prometió un fin de semana mejor que el de Sasuke, para recompensarme de dejarme sola. No era del tipo que estudiaba, pero debía de hacerlo o perdería el año.

Se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y me despidió largamente en su auto, manoseándome por todas partes para alentarse en los estudios. Bajé del auto y lo vi marcharse. Suspirando entré en mi casa, no sin antes ver la casa de Sasuke. Estaba oscura y parecía no haber nadie. Quizás él ya estaba dentro con su chica haciéndola gemir y…. ¡Mierda! ¡No era justo! ¡Yo también quería sexo!

Azoté la puerta de mi casa y subí los escalones pisando fuerte. Me quité la ropa y me di un buen baño para alejar los malos pensamientos y hormonas controladoras de cerebros. Busque ropa cómoda, me preparé un sándwich y busqué mi libro favorito.

Leer era la mejor opción de despejarme del mundo y más cuando leía mi libro favorito "Cumbres Borrascosas". Estaba metida hasta el cuello con la historia cuando mi ventana se abrió y alguien entró.

No estaba segura de quien era, pues Sasuke y Jun habían optado por meterse en mi ventana para sentirse chicos malos, rebeldes. Ambos eran tan patéticos. Pensé que era Jun, sabía que su estudio no dudaría demasiado, pero me invadió un olor que no era el de Jun.

-Hola, Sasuke- saludé sin despegar mí vista del libro.

Él no me contestó, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo, yo estaba muy enfocada en mi lectura… pero el libro desapareció de mis manos en segundos volando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿Qué demonios…?- la pregunta murió en mi boca y perdí el habla.

Frente a mí se encontraba un Sasuke desnudo y muy… excitado. Sasuke desnudo sacaba el habla a cualquiera y hacía que cualquier pensamiento se borrara de tu cabeza y quedaras babeando.

-Te necesito- murmuró antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme con urgencia.

No lograba salir de mi sorpresa. Sasuke jamás se había comportado conmigo de esta manera. Es decir, Mikoto lo había educado como un caballero, él no era tan desenfrenado y arrebatado, él siempre ponía a su amante por sobre él….

El hilo de mis pensamientos murió cuando sentí su húmeda y experta lengua moviéndose en mi zona más sensible. Miré hacia abajo para encontrarlo con su cabeza enterrada entre mis muslos. Estaba completamente desnuda y con los pies plantados en la cama, con mis rodillas flexionadas… completamente abierta para él. En cuestión de minutos me había desvestido y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta.

No me había equivocado con respecto a Sasuke complaciendo a una mujer. Él sabía cómo hacerlo, los puntos donde tocar para volverte loca. Hasta hacerte delirar…

-Sasuke- gemí tironeando de su cabello.

Él siguió lamiendo y chupando mi sexo hasta hacerme explotar en un intenso orgasmo. No había terminado de disfrutarlo cuando lo sentí adentrarse en mi cuerpo y comenzar a embestirme con brutalidad. Sus arremetidas no eran gentiles, ni suaves, eran rudas y poderosas, furiosas…

Yo no le discutí ni lo aparté, simplemente lo abracé y dejé que se descargara. Él estaba enojado por algo y yo le sería de consuelo que él quisiera.

Volví a la realidad cuando lo escuché gemir en mi oído y lo sentí tensarse. Sentí su pene pulsan dentro del preservativo y por primera vez desee sentir el semen de un hombre sin preservativo de por medio. Desee sentirlo a él.

El cuerpo de Sasuke cayó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba.

-Lo siento- murmuró contra mi cuello.

-Está bien- le tranquilicé acariciando su pelo rebelde.

-No, no, Sakura. No está bien- parecía que ahora estaba más enojado. Se apartó de mí y se sentó en la orilla de mi cama-. He sido una completa mierda contigo y tú dices 'está bien'- intentó imitar mi voz con las últimas palabras.

Se levantó de la cama y me fui inevitable controlar mis ojos que se desviaron a su firme y perfecto trasero, deseé tenerlo en mis manos, apretarlo y maravillarme al sentirlo contraerse a cada embestida. Pero eso tendría que esperar, mi amigo no estaba en sus buenos días y había venido para ser escuchado, no para verme fantasear.

Me levanté y lo abracé por la espalda, lo atraje nuevamente hacia la cama. Él bufó algo bajo su aliento pero tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunté besando su nuca.

-Nada- mintió patéticamente.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas molesto?- sonreí pasando mi lengua debajo de su oído.

-No estoy… molesto- suspiró apretando mis dedos.

-Cierto, no estás molesto. Estás furioso- me burlé.

Sasuke se quejó y se acomodó en mi cuerpo. Me abrí de piernas para estar más cómoda.

-Sasami- confesó en un susurro.

Cierto, había olvidado decirlo. Sasami era la novia perfecta de Sasuke, una de mis mejores amigas había logrado cautivar a mi mejor amigo, y yo no entendía por qué. Es decir, ella no era fea, era muy bonita, pero a mí no me agradaba que mis mejores amigos estuvieran involucrados en relaciones íntimas o amorosas.

Yo no quería perder a mis amigas por Sasuke, pero si tenía que elegir yo siempre lo elegiría a él por sobre cualquier otra persona.

-¿Qué pasó con Sasami?- cuestioné al ver que él no pretendía decirme nada.

-Prométeme que no harás nada- me miró serio.

-Sasuke…

-Promételo.

-Bien, bien, prometo no hacerle nada- sí, claro. Escucharía su problema y vería que tan grave es para tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

Sasuke tomó aire y apretó aun más nuestras manos…

-Hoy cuando fui a su casa… lo encontré con otro tipo.

Sus palabras me golpearon peor que un baldazo de agua helada. Realmente me esperaba que dijera que lo había dejado plantado o que habían discutido por alguna tontera, no algo como eso. Sasami no era de esas mujeres que andaba de liguera. Ella era sencilla, normal y fiel a la persona que ella decía amar.

Pero al parecer ella era toda una perra en celo que no le importaba mi amigo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunté tontamente, a lo mejor malinterpretó algo…

-Sakura, no he malinterpretado nada- bufó adivinando mis pensamientos. A veces Sasuke tenía la capacidad de saber que pensaba-. Yo la _vi,_ la escuché.

-¿Entraste en su casa?

-Sí, entré con una llave de repuesto- su voz ahora sonaba dolida. Solté una de sus manos y acaricié su rostro y pecho-. Le había mentido con respecto a que tendría que cuidarte, que Souta me dejó a cargo de ti, le dije eso para que pensara que no estaríamos el fin de semana juntos. Quise darle la sorpresa… hasta preparé una cena- se rió con amargura-. Cuando la fui a buscar, desde el pasillo se escuchaba… mierda.

Pasó una mano por su cabello y lo tironeó fuertemente. Tomé su mano y su rostro en mis manos, lo besé con suavidad y cariño. Quería borrar esa mirada de su cara. Podía notar el dolor, la traición y humillación, más allá de su enojo.

Esta vez fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa, fui yo quien trató de complacerlo sin dejar que moviera un dedo. Él se dejo amar, gimió y pronunció mi nombre como si realmente fuéramos amantes.

Se sentía raro mientras lo hacíamos. Yo me sentí extraña. Comencé a entender cosas que antes estaban pero que le restaba importancia.

Tenerlo arriba, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo, con sus manos en mis mejillas y sus ojos negros mirándome con tanto cariño, me hiso dar cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba de Sasuke.

Me di cuenta de lo importante que era para mí y lo caro que lo pagaría Sasami

.

.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Sakura?- murmuró Nozomi mirándome con miedo.

-Si- dije completamente decidida.

-¿No es un poco exagerado?- preguntó Rika.

-No- fruncí el ceño-. Nadie lastima a mi amigo y sale ileso.

-Bueno, ellos están en la recámara de Sasami- dijo Jun caminando hacia nosotras.

-¿Tienes la llave?

-Son la típica familia que deja la lleve bajo la maseta- me sonrió triunfante mostrándome un par de llaves.

Sonreí maliciosamente y nos dirigimos todos a la casa de Sasami. Yo no estaba siendo extremista, yo se lo había advertido muchísimo antes de que ella me comentara de que le gustaba Sasuke. Le había dejado bien en claro lo que pasaría si ella o cualquier mujer lo lastimaba en cualquier sentido. Al parecer se había olvidado de mi amenaza.

Bueno, eso no importaba, hoy se la recordaría. Y estaba segura de que no se la olvidaría jamás.

.

.

-¿Dónde estuviste anoche?- me preguntó Sasuke mientras viajábamos hacia el instituto.

-Con Jun- sonreí al recordar al acontecimiento.

-¿Haciendo?- inquirió removiéndose en su asiento y mirándome de soslayo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente detalladamente como follamos?- arqueé una ceja-

-No, gracias- masculló entre dientes apretados.

Me reí y besé su mejilla. Entramos al aparcamiento y nos quedamos unos minutos adentro, charlando sobre trivialidades. Hasta que alguien golpeó la ventanilla donde me encontraba. Me encontré a Jun levantando un pulgar. Esa era la señal.

-Vamos, quiero que veas algo- dije emocionada bajando del auto.

-No puedo creer que haya venido a la escuela- dijo Nozomi entre carcajadas.

-Bueno, Sakura le dejo bien en claro que ni se le ocurriera faltar- agregó Jun pasando un brazo por mis hombros.

Pronto todo el alumnado comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Sasuke llegando a mi lado.

Yo no podía hablar por las risas, por lo que le señalé con un dedo en la dirección hacia dónde mirar. Él lo hiso y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron y la sonrisa tironeaba su boca, él quería reírse pero no se atrevía.

Mis ojos volaron nuevamente a Sasami y su amigo. Sasami llevaba su cabello tintado de diferentes colores y cortado muy desparejo, cuando digo muy desparejo me refiero a muchos huecos pelados por toda su cabeza. Y llevaba un enorme letrero en su espalda diciendo "soy una puta y estoy orgullosa de ello". Su amigo, Jiro Nishi, no estaba tan lejos, Jun se había encargado de dejar su cabeza bien calva. Él se la había tomado con Jiro ya por cuestión personal, yo iba a por Sasami.

-¡Hey, Sasami!- grité levantando mi brazo. Ella me miró con furia… si las miradas matasen…- ¡Lindo peinado!- grite de nuevo haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Sasuke, rieran más fuerte.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y salió corriendo hacia el instituto.

Yo no podía dejar de reír y lo bien que me sentía. Unos brazos me rodearon y me apretaron contra un pecho. Su aroma me golpeo y mi corazón comenzó a galopar rápidamente. Ahora entendía por qué lo hacía cada vez que Sasuke me tocaba o besaba.

-Prometiste no hacerle nada- murmuró con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, no iba a dejarlo pasar- bufé enojada porque me estuviera regañando.

Él me soltó y me miró a los ojos. Me sentí nerviosa y cautivada por su bello color y rostro. Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó su boca en mi frente.

-Gracias- suspiró abrazándome más fuerte.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- dije con mi voz temblando.

Si, los mejores amigos estaban para apoyarse y ayudarse en todas. No para enamorarse.

Y yo ya no podía ser una buena mejor amiga, no cuando mi corazón quería gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba.

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_


	3. Capitulo Tres: 20 años

**Disclamer: ****L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan del monotonia de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc gracias nena ers la mejor :)

**Sumary:** Ser la mejor amiga con derechos de un hombre tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventaja, puedo cruzar la línea cuando quiera y ser bien recibida. Desventaja, mi corazón no puede ser correspondido.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Tres:<strong> **20 años.**

**.**

**..**

**SAKURA POV**

-¡Oh, cielos!- gemí agarrándome fuertemente de la mesada de nuestra cocina.

Sentía mis piernas flácidas, temblorosas. Si no fuera porque me estaba sosteniendo hubiera terminado en el suelo, aunque estaríamos más cómodos en la cama, él prefería bautizar diferentes lugares del apartamento. Hoy le tocaba a la cocina.

Sentí su mano bajar hacia mi botón sensible para masajearlo, apurando mi placer para llegar al orgasmo. Sus arremetidas eran fuertes, salvajes, pasionales. Me encantaban, siempre pedía por más porque sentía que no tenía suficiente con algo suave y gentil.

Eso jamás pasaría. Nuestro sexo no era amor, él no lo compartía conmigo, no me amaba, por lo que no esperaba que me tratara con cariño. Yo tampoco lloriqueaba, llevábamos años practicando este sexo y yo no quería cambiarlo por nada.

-Dios, Sakura- gimió en mi oído, lamiéndolo y suspirando en él.

Él sabía cuánto me gustaba escucharlo gemir y respirar, era tan excitante saber que todos aquellos sonidos eran provocados por mí. Y siempre que lo hacía era el detonante a un intenso orgasmo.

Mis caderas fueron hacia atrás empalándome su miembro que no dejaba de entrar y salir de mi sexo a una velocidad frenética. Quité su mano de mi clítoris y la sustituí por la mía, sabiendo como tocar para correrme. Él entrelazó su mano con la mía en la mesada y la otra apretaba mi pecho.

Solo bastó unos segundos más para que alcanzara el climax y él también la alcanzara conmigo. Mi cuerpo se volvió de gelatina y cayó hacia adelante sin poder controlarlo. Él me sostuvo y me sentó en el frío mármol de la mesa, metiéndose entre mis piernas, dejando que lo abrazara mientras él se recuperaba.

-Bien, la cocina ya está marcada- murmuró contra mi cuello.

-Debes ponerla a mi nombre- dije recordando quien había seducido a quien.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo!- se levantó y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí lo es, Uchiha- resoplé, siempre teníamos esta discusión cuando yo era la que ganaba-. Yo fui quien te sedujo, así que yo gané.

Cuando pasamos a nuestra siguiente base de nuestra amistad con derechos, decidimos ponerle un poco más de emoción a la hora de tener sexo. Todo comenzó cuando entró un día en la cocina de mi casa completamente desnudo y excitado, como cada mañana. Obviamente fui seducida y él proclamó la cocina como suya. Desde entonces decidimos jugar. Seducirnos hasta que termináramos teniendo sexo. El que seducía primero proclamaba la habitación como suya.

La mayor parte de las habitaciones de mi antigua casa estaban a nombre de Sasuke, él lograba seducirme poniéndose desnudo, no podía evitarlo, ver su cuerpo como dios lo trajo al mundo era mi perdición y él lo sabía. Pero su casa estaba completamente a mi nombre, desde la sala hasta la habitación de sus padres, Sasuke era un hombre muy fácil de dominar y la gustaba el sexo, y yo como mujer tenía las de ganar en el arte de la seducción.

Ya hacía un año que vivíamos juntos, habíamos dejado las habitaciones de la universidad y habíamos decidido juntar todo nuestro dinero y compartir un apartamento. Y este apartamento no fue excluido de nuestro juego. Yo iba ganando, con marcar la cocina había desempatado el marcador.

-Bien, pero el próximo lo ganaré yo- resopló y se alejó de mí.

Inmediatamente extrañé su calor. Pero me conformé con verlo caminar por la cocina desnudo, agachándose para buscar sus ropas y las mías. Nuestra amistad no había disminuido ni un poco, seguíamos siendo los mejores amigos, aunque yo ya no lo mirara como tal… no me importaba, mientras él me siguiera eligiendo a mí por sobre sus conquistas me conformaba.

No era correspondida sentimentalmente, pero si física y creo que eso era mejor a no tener nada.

Pero había ocasiones en las que deseaba decirle cuanto lo amaba y que prefiriera quedarse conmigo. Que no se fuera con sus putas de turno, que se quedara a mi lado y me abrazara toda la noche con amor. Deseaba por una vez hacer el amor con él… pero todo quedaría en mi mente y corazón.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó con su pantalón ya puesto.

Mierda, había estado tan absorta en mis pensamientos que me había perdido de ver su culo por última vez.

-En nada- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Algún chico?- arqueó una ceja.

-Nop, ya sabes que no tengo sentimientos por nadie- mentí y me bajé de la encimera.

Sasuke me tendió mi ropa y se me quedó mirando mientras me vestía, ya no sentía pudor por nada. No cuando estaba él cerca. Me puse mi remera y me giré a mirarlo, él seguía sin despegar su vista, con sus brazos musculosos cruzados en su pecho desnudo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte intimidada.

-Nada, solo pensaba- me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pensabas?- pregunté de curiosa que soy.

-Pensaba en cómo han cambiado las cosas- sonrió más ampliamente-. Quiero decir, éramos unos niños tan inocentes y ahora….

-¿Unos pervertidos totales?- terminé conteniendo una carcajada.

-Sí, algo así- se puso en pié y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos-. Me gusta porque entre nosotros no ha cambiado nada.

Se refería a sentimentalmente. Quizás para él nosotros no cambiamos, pero yo si cambie. Yo dejé de verlo a él como mi mejor amigo, dejé de verlo como cuando tenía dieciséis años, él ya no era más un niño el cual yo quería compartir la secundaria y parte de la universidad. No, ahora él era todo un hombre, y yo quería que fuera mí hombre.

-Sí, es verdad- le sonreí falsamente, intentando ocultar mis sentimientos.

Me alejé y fui hacia mi cuarto. No quería estar cerca de él y fingir cosas que no podía controlar. Me saqué nuevamente la ropa y fui hacia mi baño. Mientras caminaba podía sentir como su semilla resbalaba por mis piernas.

A veces odiaba a Sasuke, llegaba a odiarlo hasta un punto en que no soportaba verlo. Sus comentarios tan, indirectamente, hirientes eran el colmo y siempre echaban a perder el momento que estábamos compartiendo. No era su culpa, él no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía y por ello no podía odiar sus palabras.

Quería que él se enterara de lo que sentía, que supiera todo. Pero eso significaría alejarlo de mí. Y era una persona muy egoísta y estúpida, porque prefería tenerlo así a no tenerlo.

Terminé mi ducha y volví a mi cuarto. Como era de esperar, Sasuke estaba acostado en mi cama, haciendo zapping en mi televisor.

-¿Tienes planes para esta noche?- preguntó sin mirarme.

-Quedé con unas amigas- dije mientras buscaba en mi armario un vestido.

-¿Qué amigas?- apagó el televisor y tiró el control en la cama.

-Ya sabes… Yui y Ami- sonreí al encontrar mi nuevo vestido.

-Yo que sepa ellas no son tus amigas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo son cuanto te invitan a un prestigioso club y tienes una mesa en la sección VIP- le saqué la lengua.

Él se carcajeo y me tiró un almohadón. Dejé mi vestido en la cama y busqué mi ropa interior. Dejé caer la toalla y comencé a vestirme, sin importarme que Sasuke estuviera sentado en mi cama mirándome. Como ya había dicho antes, el pudor entre nosotros no existía.

-¿Y crees que pueda ir yo?- preguntó mientras se paraba y quitaba la tanga negra que había elegido-. Esta es mejor- me pasó una roja y de encaje.

Me encogí de hombros y me la puse. Di una vuelta para que pudiera evaluarla en todos los ángulos. Como visto bueno me dio una nalgada.

-Tienes que ir- tomé el vestido y me lo puse- ¿Cómo crees que conseguí las entradas?- le arqueé una ceja.

El se rió y besó mi mejilla antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

En otras ocasiones Sasuke podía ser un niño.

.

.

.

-Es aquí- le señalé el local con luces neón que decía "Ibiza"

Sasuke asintió y aparcó el auto. Bajamos y caminamos hacia la cola de gente. Suspiré y tomé su mano, arrastrándolo hacia la entrada. Saqué los pases de mi bolso y el gorila nos dejó entrar, marcándonos las escaleras a la sección VIP.

Esta vez fue Sasuke quien me condujo. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, todos bailando en la pista, era prácticamente imposible pasar sin recibir algunos golpes… Sasuke se colocó detrás de mí, protegiéndome mientras yo me abría paso entre la multitud.

Con esfuerzo y con la ropa intacta llegamos a las escaleras que el guardia nos había indicado. Subimos por ella y entramos en un nuevo piso donde había menos gente, La pista era un poco más pequeña que la de abajo, había sillones y mesas esparcidos alrededor de la pista.

Sasuke me soltó y caminó a mi lado mientras buscábamos a nuestros 'amigos'. No tardamos mucho en encontrarlos. Mis amigas eran las únicas que estaban gritando y bailando sobre la mesa. En cuanto me vieron, mejor dicho, en cuanto vieron a Sasuke, saltaron sobre él.

Mi amigo les sonrió de manera seductora y se quedó con ellas dejándome sola. Típico de Sasuke cuando estaba con mujeres, el era bien consciente de lo que provocaba en nosotras y lo aprovecha a su antojo y aun más si las mujeres se regalaban.

Después de que su primer noviazgo fracasó él no volvió a tener novia. La infidelidad le quedó marcada y prefirió ser el que pone los cuernos. Como él suele decir 'no tengo novias, solo conquistas'. Era un idiota.

-Hola- me saludó una voz grave y seductora.

Me gire para ver quién era el portador de aquella voz. Era un chico enorme y apuesto. Su cuerpo era musculoso y su tez morena. Su cabello era negro al igual que sus ojos y su sonrisa era blanca y deslumbrante.

-Hola- le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Inari- se presentó tendiendo su mano.

-Sakura- la estreché-. No eres de por aquí- dije volviendo a barrer su cuerpo con mis ojos.

Ok, dije que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y así es, pero no me impide coquetear con otros muchachos. Estoy enamorada, no castrada.

-Solo estoy de visita- señaló a un grupo de chicos que estaban en la misma mesa que mis 'amigas'.

-¿Las conoces?

-Sus padres son clientes del mío- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y de dónde eres?- pregunté sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-¿A tu novio no le importará que esté hablando contigo?- preguntó de repente, mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Novio? Yo no tengo novio- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Entonces por qué tu acompañante me mira tan feo?- apuntó adelante. Seguí con la mirada a quien señalaba y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al ver que Sasuke estaba mirándome con el ceño fruncido e ignorando a las chicas que le parloteaban alrededor.

-Es Sasuke, mi mejor amigo. Suele ser un poco sobre protector- lo saludé y le rodé los ojos-. Cuéntame un poco más de ti, Inari.

.

.

.

Cuando le dije que me contara más de él esperaba que me dijera su edad, su trabajo, su situación económica, intereses literarios, color favoritos y esas chucherías, pero apenas había terminado de pronunciar su nombre lo tuve sobre mí, besándome y tocándome.

Conocí su lengua, su sabor, su piel, su cuerpo, mucho antes que lo que pretendía.

Desde que supe que amaba a Sasuke no tenía ojos para nadie más. Terminé con Jun por las buenas, él me entendió y se sintió un poco herido por dejarlo. Pero no había vuelto a estar con un hombre. Claro, hasta que empecé la universidad.

Sasuke hiso algo parecido. Solo se había compartido conmigo, igual que yo. No teníamos a nadie de por medio, yo solo me dedicaba a consolarlo cuando él lo necesitaba, nunca fue al revés. Pero cuando llegamos él me dejó de lado, por así decirlo.

Encontró nuevas chicas, y se dio cuenta de que no era malo tener a alguien para compartir cama que no fuera yo. Él y su compañero de cuarto, Nakai, eran conocidos como los consoladores humanos. Todas las noches llevaban a una muchacha diferente a sus habitaciones. Sasuke supo contarme que a veces compartían a la misma chica.

Me di cuenta de que cada vez estaba más herida por Sasuke. De pasar a estar todo el tiempo con él hasta terminar sola y amargada observando cómo las chicas desfilaban por su habitación. Decidí vengarme ¿y que se me ocurrió? Acostarme con Nakai.

Por unos minutos fui feliz de pensar que él estaba celoso, pero en realidad estaba preocupado. Nakai era un tipo que le gustaba el sexo sin protección y Sasuke no estaba seguro si estaba del todo limpio, a él no me importaba las demás chicas, pero si le importé yo.

Fue en ese tiempo que decidimos juntar nuestros ahorros y comprarnos un apartamento.

Las chicas siguieron desfilando, y mis chicos también. e Inari no fue la excepción.

El chico era enorme, en todos los sentidos y una maquina. Llegué a pensar que iba a romperme, sus embestidas eran fuertes, duras, exquisitas… mi mente se desprendió varias veces de mi cuerpo. No pensé en nada ni en nadie. Solo me dediqué a sentir.

-Sakura- me llamó esa voz ronca y seductora.

Me removí sin abrir los ojos, haciendo que aquella voz soltara una risita. Un gemido se escapó de mis labios al sentir una boca rozando mi espalda. Dejando un camino de besos hasta mi nuca.

-Sakura- canturreó en mi oído.

-¿Eres así de molesto todas las mañanas?- pregunté quejándome.

Inari se rió y se dejó caer sobre mí.

-Solo cuando necesito bajarlo- dijo mientras restregaba su erección en mi trasero.

Lo que me gustaba de Inari es que no perdía el tiempo. Me tomó allí mismo, de espaldas. Arrancó la sabana que tapaba mis piernas y se introdujo arrancándome un grito. Aun estaba un poco sensible por la actividad de la noche, sin embargo disfruté al máximo ese rapidito.

-¿Quieres algo para desayunar?- le pregunté mientras me ponía un pantalón corto y una camiseta suelta.

-No, gracias- se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente-. Mi vuelo sale en una hora.

-Oh- dije un poco desanimada-. Bueno… en ese caso… que tengas un buen viaje- le sonreí y besé su mejilla.

-Acompáñame a la puerta- dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome hacia el frente del edificio, donde estaba su auto- Pasé una noche increíble, Sakura.

-Igual yo- asentí un poco incomoda.

-Me gustas- clavó sus ojos en los mío-. Quiero volver a verte- dijo a centímetros de mi boca.

Ni siquiera me dejó responderle, me besó intensamente, dejándome sin aliento y mareada.

-De acuerdo- atiné a decir aturdida.

-Nos vemos- se despidió con un casto beso y se marchó.

Yo aun estaba anclada en la acera de la calle. Sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Esta no era la primera vez que un chico me hacía esto, creer que con solo una buena noche ya estábamos obligados a vernos o llamarnos luego. Yo siempre les dejaba en claro antes de que se marcharan que no confundieran las cosas…

Pero con Inari había sido diferente, no me atreví a decirle que lo nuestro solo fue sexo. Si, solo fue sexo, pero uno increíble uno que rayaba con el de Sasuke, y eso era decir mucho.

Tocando mis labios entré de nuevo al apartamento. Aun sentía el sabor de Inari en mi boca y mis labios estaban hinchados….

Entré al apartamento y me recibieron unos gritos de placer. Fruncí el ceño y caminé hacia la sala, pero allí no había nadie. Miré en la cocina, pero estaba vacía…

-Ese hijo de puta- gruñí antes de correr al pasillo donde estaban nuestros cuartos… y allí estaba…

Sasuke se estaba cogiendo a una pelirroja en mi cama ¡En mi cama! Quise gritarle, quise arrastrar a la pelirroja por toda la habitación de los pelos. Pero eso sería ponerme en evidencia… Mordiéndome la lengua y apretando los puños salí del apartamento.

.

.

.

Era medio día cuando decidí que era hora de volver. Es decir, pensaba que Sasuke ya se habría re cogido a la pelirroja y se habría marchado, o al menos mi habitación estaba libre.

Aun no podía terminar de creer lo que mi estúpido amigo había hecho. No podía perdonárselo… nunca, más allá de estar furiosa por estar con otra chica, violó mi intimidad.

Al llegar a casa esperé seguir escuchando gritos, pero solo escuché silencio y eso bajó un nivel de mi ira. Pero aun no estaba del todo fría.

Azoté la puerta y caminé directa a mi habitación, pasando por la de Sasuke, quien estaba en su cama mirando la televisión.

-¡Sakura!- me llamó pero seguí caminando- ¡Oye, espera!- gritó al ver que salía corriendo.

Entré a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta justo en sus narices, le puse llave y me giré hacia mi cama. Mala idea. Estaba toda revuelta, las sabanas tiradas a un costado…

-Bastardo- gruñí y quité todo dejando el colchón pelado.

Sasuke seguí gritando en mi puerta, aporreándola. La abrí de nuevo y lo empujé al pasar.

-¿Pero qué mierda….? ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó siguiéndome.

Como no le dirigí la palabra me tomó por el brazo y me giró para encararlo.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Te atreves a preguntarme que me pasa?- le tiré las sábanas en la cara-. No puedes ser más cerdo y repulsivo- le espeté.

-¿Pero de que…?

-¿De qué habló?- le grité sin dejarlo hablar- ¿Cómo te atreves a tener sexo en mí habitación?

El rostro de Sasuke se tornó verde por unos segundos, luego se puso rojo, un rojo intenso.

-Tú te viniste con ese… ese perro- me gruñó apuntándome con un dedo.

-¿Y?- me encogí de hombros.

-¡Por favor, Sakura!- gritó levantando sus manos al aire-. Ni siquiera lo conoces. No alcanzamos a llegar al club y él ya tenía su lengua metida en tu garganta.

-¿Quién eres tú para reprocharme con quien me acuesto?- inquirí indignada- ¿Acaso debo pedirte permiso?

-Soy tu mejor amigo, Sakura- dijo con demasiada obviedad-… tú misma me has dicho que soy tu hermano, y como tal debo protegerte…. Me preocupo por ti.

Y ahí está el mismo discurso de siempre, el 'amigo', 'hermano', 'preocupación'. Como siempre me estampaba contra una pared cuando decía que no era más para él que una amiga, que su hermana, nada más. Nada de sentimientos de por medio. Ningún 'Estoy celoso porque me gustas'. Quise reírme de mis tontos pensamientos. Quise reprocharme por sentirme dolida cuando sabía que él no me miraría con otros ojos.

-¿Y tu forma de abrirme los ojos es follando con una desconocida en mi cama?- pregunté en voz baja-. Cielos ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta antes?... Gracias,_ hermano_- dije con sarcasmo y me marché a mi cuarto.

Los ojos me escocían y quería llorar, gritar y patalear por lo injusto e idiota que podía llegar a ser. Pero no lo haría delante de él, no me mostraría vulnerable.

Entré en mi cuarto y cerré la puerta de un portazo, poniéndole pestillo. Me tiré a mi cama y lloré por mucho tiempo. Y como era de esperar, él no vino a consolarme.

Por un lado me sentía mal por discutir con él. Discutíamos muy poco, pero solo pasaban unas horas antes de disculparnos y volver como antes. Pero esta discusión se había pasado de la raya, él se había pasado. Sus palabras y acciones fueron hirientes. Lo bueno era que mis palabras lo habían dejado helado y solo esperaba que entendiera y me pidiera disculpas.

Pero cuando amaneció me di cuenta de que su orgullo no le permitiría darse cuenta de sus errores. Y si él era orgulloso, yo era orgullosa y media.

Me vestí con ropa cómoda para ir a la universidad, me bañé rápidamente e intenté borrar las horribles ojeras y ojos hinchados de mi cara, tomé mi mochila y salí de la habitación. Me paré un segundo en la puerta de Sasuke, y estaba por entrar y despertarlo, una rutina de todos los días… pero eso significaría dar a entender que la pelea de ayer no fue importante… Tomé aire y seguí caminando. Al entrar en la cocina decidí que mejor desayunaría afuera.

Al salir del edificio me topé con otro problemita. No tenía auto. En realidad si lo tenía, pero hacía años que estaba guardado y dudaba que estuviera en condiciones para salir a la calle. Suspirando caminé hacia la cafetería cercana, me tomé un buen café cargado y tomé un taxi para ir a la universidad.

En cuanto puse un pie en los pasillos mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Sin mirarlo lo tomé y contesté la llamada.

-¿Por qué demonios no me despertaste?- me gruñó al otro lado de la línea.

-Te recuerdo que no soy tu despertador- le dije de mala gana y le corté la llamada.

Apagué mi móvil para no tener que soportarlo con llamadas y mensajes insultándome solo porque no lo desperté.

Mi día pasó normal, esquivando a gente indeseada y asistiendo a mis clases como de costumbre. En el trascurso del día pensé en ir a visitar a un amigo para que arreglase el problema de mi auto. Así que al salir de la universidad fui al taller de Dathe, un muchacho de unos veinticinco años que se dedicaba a arreglar autos. Por suerte su taller no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaba la universidad.

-¡Hola, Dathe!- saludé apenas entré al taller.

-¡Sakura!- gritó el chico saliendo de debajo de un auto.

Se acercó con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a abrazarme, pero tuve que retroceder, demasiada grasa y mugre en sus ropas, manos y cara.

-¿Ya no me quieres?- inquirió formando un gracioso puchero.

-Solo cuando estas así de cochino- me reí.

-¿Qué te trae por mi querido taller?- sonrió caminando hacia otro auto.

-Creo que es más que obvio- rodé los ojos siguiéndolo.

-Sakura, ya sabes que si quieres sexo solo debes desnudarte.

-Pendejo- le tiré con un trapo lleno de grasa-. Solo quería preguntarte si podía arreglar mi camioneta.

-Nena- suspiró y me miró por sobre su hombro-. No hay auto que se me resista.

-Ya ¿Podrás hacerlo?

-Sabes que si. Tráelo- me sonrió.

-Ese es el problema, hace tiempo que no lo uso…- me mordí el labio. Mi pobre camioneta estaba quieta desde hacía dos años.

-De acuerdo- tomó el trapo que le tiré y le limpió las manos-. Iré a verlo en estos días, de seguro solo es cambiarle el aceite, una batería nueva y listo.

-¿Y cuanto costará eso?- pregunté sacando mentalmente cuenta de cuánto dinero tenía encima.

-Va por cuenta de la casa- me guiñó un ojo-. Te estaré llamando.

-Gracias, Dathe- dije con sinceridad-. Nos vemos.

Dathe era un chico estupendo. Era amble, gracioso, simpático y ya estaba cazado. Su novia era compañera de Sasuke en algunas clases, cuando a él se le presentó una complicación con el auto ella se lo recomendó y ahora ellos eran muy buenos amigos. Y por ende yo era amiga de él.

Sasuke y yo compartíamos muchas cosas además de una infancia y nuestras camas. Nuestros amigos eran los mismos, nuestros lugares, todo. Era imposible que algo se nos escapara del otro.

.

.

.

Los días transcurrieron lenta y torturosamente gracias a Sasuke. No habíamos hecho las paces. Es más, habían empeorado. Nos peleábamos por cualquier cosa. No podíamos vernos sin gritarnos y discutir por tonterías. Chiquilinadas que antes no prestábamos atención y que ahora las amplificábamos por cien.

Era reconocible que ambos éramos tercos, que teníamos nuestros caracteres. Pero Sasuke era el equivocado en la cuestión del principio, y él no quería disculparse, era más que obvio que no iba a hacerlo. Y eso me enfurecía aun más.

Y para terminar con su berrinche, había veces que no volvía a casa. Solo aparecía cuando tenía que buscar ropa o algún que otro libro, por lo que deduje que se estaba quedando en otro lado.

-Pendejo- gruñí cambiando el canal de televisión.

Escuché la puerta de la entrada cerrarse y esperé ver a Sasuke, pero el olor a perfume barato y maloliente inundó el ambiente. Genial, traía a una de sus putas. Pero no esperé verla a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espeté a la pelirroja.

-Hola a ti también- rodó los ojos y siguió su camino a las habitaciones.

-¡Oye!- le grite saltando del sillón y corriendo tras ella.

Había entrado en el cuarto de Sasuke y estaba sacando algunas de sus camisas del armario.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- inquirí quitándole la ropa de las manos.

-Estoy buscando algunas de las prendas de Sasuke para llevarlas a mi casa- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y con el permiso de quien?- pregunté en un siseo.

-De Sasuke ¿de quién más?- me sonrió triunfante.

Me quitó las prendas de las manos y las guardó en un pequeño bolso.

-Sabes, lamento que estén peleados. Sasuke no deja de quejarse sobre eso- chasqueó la lengua y se colocó el bolso al hombro-. Por cierto, lamento mucho que se peleara por lo que hicimos en tu habitación- dijo falsamente-. Pero debes de conocer lo semental que puede ser Sasuke, no pude negarme.

Apreté los puños y conté mentalmente hasta cien. Quise saltar y arrancarle la lengua con mis dientes y quitar uno a uno esos cabellos artificiales.

-Oh, no debes preocuparte por ello- hice un movimiento con mi mano, para restarle importancia-. Yo que tú iría sacando un turno para tu ginecólogo. Encontré algunos bichitos en mi cama.

Le sonreí ampliamente antes de girar y volver a la sala. Debía sentirme orgullosa y ganadora por la batalla de palabras, pero me sentía más furiosa que antes. Ese idiota se estaba quedando en la casa de la barbie mal teñida y le contaba nuestros problemas y como si fuera poco esta venía y opinaba como si fuera un problema más de ella.

Esto se estaba yendo de las manos y por más que quisiera arreglar las cosas con Sasuke y dejar en el olvido aquella tonta pelea, no podía pasar por alto como él no quería reconocer sus errores. No pensaba dar mi brazo a tocer.

Los días siguieron pasando y cuando menos lo esperé Sasuke había vuelto al apartamento. Eso significaba que se había peleado con la pelirroja o había decidido hacer las paces de una vez por todas….

Pero me había equivocado.

-¡Hey, Sakura!- me llamó Ami acercándose a mi banco.

-Hola- saludé desinteresada. Nuestra amistad era basada en Sasuke, "quiero verlo, a cambio te doy…"

-¿Es verdad que Karin es la novia de Sasuke?- preguntó Ami sin rodeos.

-¿Karin?- fruncí el ceño.

-Sí, esa chica con la que está Sasuke todo el tiempo- rodó los ojos.

-Así que se llama Karin- dije para mi misma.

-Sí, sí ¿Están saliendo?- preguntó Ami con exasperación.

-No sé ni me interesa- me encogí de hombros y me marché del aula.

Las escuché cuchichear en cuanto les di la espalda. Por lo que entendía ahora ellas estarían esparciendo los rumores por toda la facultad sobre mi amigo y su nueva amiga permanente. Sinceramente no creía que Sasuke fuera a tomarla como novia, se escapaba completamente de su tipo.

Alejé los pensamientos de ellos de mi cabeza y caminé hacia la biblioteca donde tenía que hacer un trabajo para sociología. Más allá de mis problemas personales también tenía problemas con la universidad, y me alegraba de estar estudiando ya que si estuviera de vaga mi cabeza maquinaría todo el tiempo y ya habría explotado.

Era media noche cuando la señora de la biblioteca me dijo que era hora de marcharme, que pronto cerrarían el edificio. Quise protestarle y decirle que necesitaba unas horas más, pero su cara agria y mirada afilada me dijo que no debía discutirle. Tomé mis cosas y usé mi camioneta recién arreglada para volver a casa.

La aparqué en el estacionamiento, bajé y subí por el ascensor hacia mi piso. Entré lo más sigilosa que pude. No quería tener una nueva discusión con Sasuke respecto a mi horario de llegada. Dejé las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y caminé de puntillas. Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas y se escuchaban voces.

Me escondí lo mejor que pude y espié la sala. En el sillón estaban Sasuke y Karin, esta estaba subida a su regazo, lamiendo su cuello mientras él estaba recostado mirando el techo…

-No deberías de preocuparte, cariño- murmuró ella levantando la cabeza para mirarlo-. Es una desagradecida, que no tiene en cuenta tus sentimientos por ella.

-¿Sentimientos?- arqueó una ceja mirándola-. Yo no tengo sentimientos hacia Sakura. Jamás los tuve y jamás los tendré.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría se cayera sobre mi cabeza.

-Lamento del pobre diablo del que esté enamorada- suspiró y rozó con sus dedos las mejillas de Karin-. Yo jamás podría amarla. Es intolerante, molesta, agotadora, jodida, un dolor de cabeza… un grano en el culo.

Karin se rió y se lanzó a su boca para besarlo.

Yo no podía respirar, sentía que en mi pecho había un enorme nudo que no podía disolver. Mis pies se movieron por si solos y me hicieron retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta, jadeé asustada tomé mi bolso, mis llaves y un abrigo, antes de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

Las lágrimas me punzaban los ojos y nublaban mi vista. El nudo había desaparecido y ahora no había nada, solo la sensación de vacío y pánico. Mis pies nunca habían corrido un camino tan largo sin enredarse entre sí y hacerme caer al suelo. Increíblemente colaboraron conmigo y me ayudaron a escapar del edificio y ponerme a salvo dentro de mi camioneta.

Esta arrancó con su particular rugido, que extrañamente era reconfortante, y en menos de un minuto me sacó de la calle de mi apartamento. A medida que manejaba las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Pisé el acelerador y el motor se quejó por la exigencia. Mi monovolumen no estaba acostumbrado a correr y menos ahora que estaba recién arreglado. El motivo por el que había quedado aparcados dos años en el estacionamiento fue gracias a Sasuke. Él me había dicho que no era necesario que llevara mi auto, que él me llevaría y me traería a donde yo quisiera cuando yo quisiera… Y yo era el grano en el culo.

Sus palabras se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza y poco a poco el dolor se fue disipando. Ya no era tan potente, y dejó paso al enojo. Me sentía furiosa, traicionada y dolida, claro. Más allá de escucharlo decir que jamás me amaría, estaba furiosa por calificarme delante de aquella zorra…

Una lucecita verde comenzó a titilar en el tablero del auto, indicándome que la gasolina se estaba agotando. El día de hoy la suerte se había repartido, la mala con darme semejante mal trago con Sasuke, pero la buena era que no tarde mucho en encontrar una gasolinera.

Aparqué en uno de los puestos y la puse a cargar. Miré a mi alrededor y no había nadie en aquel lugar, solo un viejo que estaba sentado en una silla leyendo el periódico. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar y esta vez miré quien era el que llamaba, para mi sorpresa era Sasuke. No lo pensé dos veces, corté la llamada y aventé lo más lejos que pude el teléfono.

El tipo de la silla me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tiene teléfono?- le pregunté con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Ahí- señaló una cabina pública

Le sonreí dándole las gracias y fui hacia el teléfono publico. Le metí un par de monedas y marqué el número de la única persona que podría hacerme un favor en estos momentos.

-¿Diga?- contestó al tercer pitido con voz somnolienta.

-Mamá- aunque intenté sonar fuerte, enojada, la voz se me quebró.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué llamas a esta hora?- preguntó un poco más despierta.

-Yo… llamaba para decirte que… que no estoy en Seattle-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¡Habla, Sakura, me estas asustando!- habló atropelladamente. De fondo pude escuchar la voz de mi padre preguntándole que estaba pasando.

-Mamá, quédate tranquila- suspiré cansinamente-. Estoy perfectamente bien, solo… tuve que dejar Seattle.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó con tono demandante.

-Por motivos que te contaré otro día- dije irritada-. Ahora… hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-Dime- dijo desconfiada.

-No quiero que le digas nada a Sasuke- le dije lentamente.

-Sakura- suspiró aliviada-. Cariño, creo que estas exagerando por una tonta pelea… es normal que peleen, pero lo estas llevando demasiado al extremo.

-No, mamá- dije entre dientes apretados-. Esta no es una tonta pelea más. Si lo fuera no habría tomado la decisión de tomar mi camioneta y alejarme lo más posible de aquel bastardo…- mi voz aumentó el tono a medida que hablaba.

-¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?- preguntó tranquila.

-Otro día te cuento- suspiré de nuevo, para tratar de calmarme-. Prométeme que no le dirás nada a Sasuke ¡Ni siquiera a Mikoto!- agregué.

-Bien, lo prometo- suspiró.

-De acuerdo- asentí-. Te estaré llamando para hacerte saber que estoy en una pieza, he tirado mi teléfono así que no llames- le advertí.

-Bueno. Cuídate mucho, Sakura. Por favor mantenme al tanto de cómo estas- dijo con su tan característico tono maternal.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes. Adiós, mamá.

-Adiós, Saku- saludó y cortó la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono y me le quedé mirando.

Puede que mi madre haya tenido razón en decir que estaba exagerando las cosas con huir de esta manera, pero ella más que nadie sabía cuales eran mis sentimientos por Sasuke, y ella siempre me decía que debía tener paciencia que él me correspondería. Todos me decían lo mismo.

Pero ahora, lo que menos quería era pensar en él. Ahora tenía un viaje por delante, una nueva etapa a la que enfrentar sola. Con mi camioneta y mi poco dinero. Miré al viejo de la silla y mordí mi labio, el podría ayudarme.

-Disculpe- llamé su atención mientras me acercaba. Él levantó la vista del diario y me miró interrogante- ¿Tiene un mapa que me venda?

El hombre asintió y se metió dentro de la casita, a los pocos segundos me entregó un mapa de todo el estado. Busqué en mi bolso para darle dinero, pero el detuvo mi mano.

-No es necesario- sonrió-. Te lo regalo, no lo necesito- se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias. Pero tengo que pagarle la gasolina- dije buscando el dinero.

-Tampoco es necesario- cerró su mano en mi brazo-. Lo necesitaras cuando te hospedes en un motel.

-Muchas gracias- le dije con sinceridad y corrí hacia mi auto.

Arranqué y saludé al hombre. Quizás mi suerte no era tan mala.

Y si estaba de mi lado como hasta ahora me ayudaría a sacar a Sasuke Uchiha de mi vida.

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Actualización = Reviews <strong>

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) 15 Reviews en este capitulo onegai ya se acerca el climax...**

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	4. Capitulo Cuatro: 25años

**Disclamer: L**os personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que salgan del monotonía de sus vidas.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **MeliPattz** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc gracias nena eres la mejor :)

**Sumar y:** Ser la mejor amiga con derechos de un hombre tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Ventaja, puedo cruzar la línea cuando quiera y ser bien recibida. Desventaja, mi corazón no puede ser correspondido.

**N/A: ****H**ola ¿Cómo están? En lo personal si me lo preguntan ando fatal pero como les prometí ayer que iba a subir capitulo de este ficc pues aquí se los traigo y espero y sea de su total agrado la verdad es que andaba ocupada por que recientemente me dedique de lleno a leer y leí también unas novelas que de verdad me cautivaron son tan lindas amo los hombres arrogantes jajá creo que eso se debe a mi gusto por el Uchiha menor bueno me despido nos leemos muy pronto y debo decirles que solo falta un capitulo para que termine esta historia.

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: 25 años<strong>

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!- gritaron al tiempo que saltaban en mi cama.

Grité asustada e intenté salir corriendo, pero dos cuerpos se tiraron sobre mí, impidiendo que escapara.

-¡Largo!- les ordené golpeándolas con la almohada.

Ellas se rieron y comenzaron a cantarme el "feliz cumpleaños" a la vez que saltaban en mi cama, sin importarles que me pisaran y patearan.

-Veinticinco años- dijo Akari saltado de la cama y metiéndose en mi armario.

-Ya estás vieja- se rió Eri acostándose a mi lado.

-Tenemos la misma edad ¿recuerdas?- la fulminé con la mirada.

-Yo no me comporto como una vieja, tu si- se carcajeó cuando le tiré una almohada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- inquirí enojada

-Vinimos a festejar tu cumpleaños- dijo la enana saliendo de mi armario con cara de disgusto- ¿Cómo es posible que no tengas nada de ropa?

-Si la tengo, pero nada es de tu agrado- rodé los ojos y solté un suspiro-. Ya les he dicho que no me gusta festejar mi cumpleaños.

-Para tu mala suerte nos tienes a nosotras dos como tus mejores amigas- dijo Eri sonriéndome.

-Además de que nos encanta hacer lo que más odias- se rió Akari.

-Me he dado cuenta de eso- les rodé los ojos.

-Vamos, Haruno- suspiró Akari-. Queremos celebrar tu cumpleaños como dios manda.

-Ustedes saben por qué no quiero- cerré mis ojos y traté de evitar que los sentimientos y pensamientos me embargaran.

-Por eso tratamos de animarte- Akari tomó mi mano y le dio un cariñoso apretón.

-Ya han pasado cinco años y no logras superarlo- dijo Eri repitiendo la acción de Akari-. Es nuestro deber ayudarte y apoyarte.

-Ahora recuerdo por qué las amo- me reí con ellas y les devolví el apretón de mano.

-Bien, es hora de levantarse- dijo Eri poniéndose de pie-. Akari, búscale algo decente para ponerse- le ordenó y la enana se levantó de un salto. Luego me miró a mí-. Te metes a bañar, desayunas y nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté temblorosa, ya imaginaba a donde iríamos.

-Tenemos que comprarte ropa para esta noche- dijo caminando hacia la cocina-. Si te portas bien la salida será rápida.

Solté un quejido y quise tirarme al suelo como niña pequeña con berrinche, odiaba salir de compras con ellas, era toda una tortura. Tomé una toalla limpia y arrastrando los pies me metí dentro del baño, no sin antes darle una mirada a Akari, nuevamente estaba haciendo desastres dentro de mi armario. Las quería mucho a las dos, pero había veces en las que deseaba ahorcarlas.

Las había conocido al primer mes de estar en ese lugar. Después de toda la historia con Sasuke, viajé durante dos días hasta toparme con este hermoso, cálido y soleado lugar. Al principio pensé que sería un cambio demasiado radical en mi vida, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que era lo que necesitaba.

Me hospedé en una pensión bastante desgastada pero la casera y la gente que vivía ahí adentro eran realmente amables y buenas. Conseguí dos trabajos para poder pagarle la renta y ahorrar un poco antes de retomar mis estudios. A la mañana trabajaba en una librería que quedaba a la vuelta de la pensión y durante la tarde era camarera en un bar del centro de la ciudad. Fue en esos dos lugares donde conocí a mis amigas.

Una mañana mientras acomodaba uno de las librerías las encontré a las dos discutiendo sobre una revista de moda. La primera impresión que tuve de ellas fue que parecían estrellas de cine.

Eri es alta, escultural, hermosa, rubia y de carácter fuerte. Akari era pequeña, pero muy hermosa, morena y demasiado hiperactiva, era una barbi pequeña en carne y hueso, en versión morena. Eran tan diferentes y parecidas a la vez que parecía extraño que se llevasen bien.

Cuando dejaron de discutir se acercaron al mostrador y pagaron la revista, en cuanto me vieron supieron que no era de la zona, me cuestionaron hasta intimidarme. Esa misma tarde, cuando entré al trabajo de camarera, las encontré de nuevo, de ese momento no nos hemos vuelto a separar.

Al principió pensé que no podría ponerme a la altura de ellas, no era hermosa y no tenía nada de especial para llamar la atención, solo era una más del montón, sin embargo logré complementarme con ellas... abrí el grifo de agua y lo regulé a una temperatura agradable, me quité la ropa y me metí bajo el agua. Después de quince minutos estaba bañada y despierta. Salí de la ducha y me envolví con mi toalla, saliendo a mi habitación donde ya estaba mi ropa preparada.

-¡Teléfono!- gritó Eri entrando en mi cuarto. No pude evitar que mi estómago se contrajera por el miedo-. Es tu madre- rodó los ojos.

Tomé el aparato y me lo puse en la oreja, aun la sensación de malestar no se iba.

-¿Hola?

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!_- gritó mi madre.

-Gracias, mamá- sonreí y cambié el aparato a la otra oreja.

-_Tu padre también te manda felicitaciones_- dijo y escuché a mi padre gritar de fondo. Me reí y negué con la cabeza- _¡Oh! Mikoto y Fugaku también._

Me tensé de inmediato al escuchar sus nombres. No era que tuviera problemas con ellos, jamás podría disgustarme pero cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Sasuke me ponía a la defensiva.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte- dije en voz baja- ¿Cómo están ellos?- pregunté por educación.

-_Están bien. Ansiosos porque vengas a visitarlos_- dijo alegremente_-. Están preocupados por ti, llevan años sin verte…_

-¿Lo dices por ellos o por Sasuke?- pregunté enojada. Mi madre tenía la costumbre de sacar a colación el tema cuando sabía que lo odiaba.

-_Lo digo por todos, Sakura_- dijo soltando un suspiro.

-Mamá, ya hemos hablado de esto- pasé una mano por mi cabello intentando tranquilizarme.

-_Deberías de escucharlo, hija. Ralamente está muy arrepentido…_

-Ya me dejó bastante en claro lo que pensaba de mí- bufé. La rabia que sentía por él estaba comenzando a salir de nuevo, junto con las lágrimas.

_-No debería de juzgarlo antes sin escuchar lo que él tiene para decirte_- siguió con voz maternal.

-Es mi cumpleaños y lo que menos quiero es hablar de él- le espeté.

-_Solo te estoy aconsejando hija, ya han pasado cinco años, él se dio cuenta de su error y está arrepentido._

-Pero el daño ya está hecho- murmuré sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

-_Eres tan terca_- bufó_-. De todos modos, aun estas a tiempo de arreglar las cosas… quizás mañana ya sea muy tarde._

-Hablas como si fuera a morir- me reí y el nudo se apretó aun más.

-_Puede ser peor_- susurró más para si misma que para mí-._ Recuerda lo que te dije-_ dijo al final.

-Gracias- sonreí triste-. Los extraño.

-_Y nosotros a ti, cariño. El próximo fin de semana estaremos por allá_.

-Los estaré esperando- dije en modo de saludo y corté la llamada.

Me quedé mirando el aparato por un largo tiempo, por alguna razón las palabras de mi madre quedaron retumbando en mi cabeza. Era extraño, ella nunca había hablado así antes. Es decir, siempre me hablaba de él, me aconsejaba a escucharlo, a que le diera una nueva oportunidad, pero ahora era diferente, era como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no entendía el significado de sus palabras. Era más de lo mismo "está arrepentido" "todo el tiempo pregunta por ti" "quiere que vuelvas" "dice que lo lamenta". Mi madre se había confabulado con él y trataba de con cada llamado hacerme sentir responsable de la desgracia que él estaba pasando.

Desde había cinco años no sabía nada de él, tampoco me preocupaba por preguntarle a mi madre, no quería saber nada y sigo sin querer hacerlo. Eri piensa que estoy exagerando, que ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo para olvidarlo y dejar el pasado atrás, pero me era imposible. Nadie entendería jamás lo mucho que llegué a amarlo y lo duro que fueron sus palabras y acciones.

Sasuke había sido mi amigo de toda la vida, mi compañero en todo, cinco años no eran nada a comparación a toda la vida que compartimos juntos. No podía olvidarlo de un día para el otro, pero si podía odiarlo…

-¡Haruno!- gritaron en mi oído y la taza que tenía en mis manos cayó a la mesa, volcando todo el contenido.

-¡Mierda, Akari!- le gruñí levantándome a buscar un trapo-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- le miré encolerizada.

-Eso nos estábamos preguntando nosotras- dijo Eri mirando una revista-. Has estado callada y pensativa desde que saliste del baño- levantó sus hermosos ojos, clavándolos en los míos- ¿Qué te dijo tu mamá?

-Nada importante- suspiré y me serví otra taza de café-. Lo mismo de siempre- me encogí de hombros- ¿Qué tienen planeado hoy?- pregunté desviando el tema de conversación.

Ellas se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice y luego me miraron de manera maligna.

-¡Fiesta!- gritaron las dos a la vez.

-¡No!- chillé horrorizada-. Nada de fiestas alocadas en mi apartamento- les advertí.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Sakura- dijo Eri rodando los ojos-. Así que le pedimos a unos amigos que nos prestaran su casa.

-¿Amigos?- inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-Naruto y Naoi- ambas se rieron tontamente y sus miradas brillaron-. Y por supuesto Kei.

Me reí y negué con la cabeza, habíamos conocido a los chicos hacía un año, exactamente para el cumpleaños de Akari. Las tres habíamos salido a celebrarlo a un bar que Akari quería ir. Ellos estaban sentados cerca de nuestra mesa y se había pasado horas mirándonos y riendo, hasta que se animaron y se acercaron a nosotras. Nos compraron bebidas y compartimos un buen momento. Akari y Naruto congeniaron de manera inmediata, se miraban a los ojos como si hubieran descubierto la luz, era romántico y daba gusto verlos, en cambio Eri y Naoi era pura química sexual, chispas de lujuria se escapaban de ellos con solo una mirada, eran intimidantes y hasta grotescos verlos, parecían follarse con la mirada. Kei y yo… no congeniábamos como él quería, pero no era su culpa, era mía y mi problema de un amor no superado. Era un chico bueno, atento, guapo y encantador, pero no era lo que yo quería…

-O sea que iremos a destrozar su humilde morada- me reí.

-Ellos se ofrecieron cuando se lo comentamos- dijo Akari a la defensiva-. En especial Kei.

-Si, es muy atento- desvié la mirada sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

-Y muy guapo…

-Y está muy enamorado de ti- añadieron las dos a la vez.

-Y a mí no me interesa- les corté- ¿A qué hora debemos ir?

-A media noche- aplaudió Akari-. Tenemos todo el día para prepararte.

-¡Oh, no!- lloriqueé, había olvidado el gran detalle.

-¡Compras!- chillaron y me tomaron de los brazos, sacándome a volantas de la casa.

Eri condujo hacia el centro comercial como una posesa, en cuestión de segundos nos encontrábamos en la entrada. Me arrastraron a la primera tienda, que era de vestidos.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas- dijo la dependienta- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

-Vestido, corto, ajustado y sexy- dijeron las dos a la vez.

No pude más que suspirar y dejarme hacer.

.

.

.

Aparcamos en la entrada del garaje de la casa, era el único espacio vacío, había autos hasta arriba del jardín. Bajé con dificultad del auto, los tacos más la mini falda me hacían imposible el maniobrar mi cuerpo. Con cada paso que daba el vestido se subía un centímetro, en menos de diez pasos terminaría desnuda.

-¡Deja de tironear el vestido! ¡Lo romperás!- me regañó Akari golpeando mi mano.

-Lo haría si dejara de subirse ¡mierda! Putos tacos- gruñí desenterrando un taco de la tierra.

-Deja de quejarte, vieja- se burló Eri tocando la puerta.

-¿Crees que nos escuchen?- pregunté al escuchar el ruido ensordecedor de la música.

Antes de que pudieran responderme la puerta se abrió y ante nosotras apareció una enorme masa de músculos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, enana!- gritó Naoi envolviéndome en sus enormes brazos. Apretándome fuertemente y levantándome del suelo.

-Gracias- logré decir ofuscada.

-¡Le arruinas el vestido!- chilló Akari golpeándolo.

El grandulón me depositó en el suelo y me admiró desde todos los ángulos, silbando por lo bajo.

-¡Wow!- exclamó-. Estás preciosa, Sakura.

-Gracias- murmuré y sentí como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas.

-¿Piensas saludarme o estoy pintada?- le espetó Eri, haciéndose notar.

El ambiente de inmediato se cargó de tensión sexual. Naoi la miró de arriba abajo y su miraba cambió a una llena de lujuria y deseo. En menos de un segundo los dos se unieron en un fogoso beso. Akari tomó mi mano y me arrastró adentro, dejando a los ninfómanos en el porche.

La casa estaba llena de gente, en su mayoría de desconocidos, pero todos me felicitaron con un beso y un abrazo. Les sonreí a todos y les agradecí.

-¡Naru-kun!- chilló Akari y salió corriendo.

Naruto la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la recibió con un caluroso abrazo, luego la besó en los labios tiernamente. Aparté mi vista, sintiéndome incómoda de repente. Esos dos siempre lograban intimidarme con sus demostraciones de afecto. No eran para nada desaforados como Eri y Naoi, pero eran tan únicos cuando estaban juntos que te daba la sensación de ser un completo intruso en su burbuja.

Me sobresalté a sentir una cálida mano en mi mejilla, pensé que era Kei pero respiré aliviada al ver que era Naruto.

-Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña- me felicitó abrazándome cálidamente.

-Gracias- sonreí y me aparté para verlo.

-¿Cómo estás?- me preguntó mirándome con preocupación.

-Bien- asentí con una sonrisa, pero él alzó una ceja sin creerme-. Sobrellevándolo- me encogí de hombros y miré hacia otro lado. Odiaba cuando Naruto me analizaba.

-Kei ha tenido que salir de la ciudad por un trabajo- dijo intentando atraer mi atención.

-Bien por él- respondí sin ánimos.

-Creo que deberías de darle una oportunidad- comentó mirando a Akari, que se acercaba con unas bebidas en la mano.

-Yo creo que no- negué.

Akari llegó y me entregó un vaso.

-Hoy te olvidaras de todo y te divertirás- dijo levantando su vaso en lo alto.

-Claro ¿Y luego quien nos lleva a casa?- arqueé una ceja, sabía que Akari y Eri eran bebedoras, y siempre era yo la que manejaba cuando ambas estaban borrachas.

-Bebes o te hago beber yo- dijo amenazante y estrechando sus ojos.

-Bien, bien- acepté y levanté mi vaso-. Por mi cumpleaños.

.

.

.

Subí las escaleras a trompicones, pero la culpa no era mía, era de los estúpidos escalones que se movían, agradecí a dios el no llevar los tacos, de lo contrario ahora estaría en el suelo con el cuello quebrado. Llegué al pasillo del primer piso y me metí en la primera habitación, era el baño y ya estaba ocupado. Había una pareja follando como conejos, ni se inmutaron al verme tambaleante.

-Lo siento. Mi culpa- me reí y cerré la puerta.

Me tambaleé hacia la otra puerta y esta estaba trancada, muy inteligente, no querían que los interrumpieran, lo más seguro era que se tratase de Naruto y Akari. Seguí caminando hasta el final del pasillo, abrí la última puerta, esta vez la habitación estaba vacía. Me metí y la cerré.

La música seguía retumbando y la gente gritaba y se divertía, pero yo no podía ni mantenerme en pie, había bebido sin parar y ahora lo único que quería era acostarme y dormir. Me tiré en la cama sin quitarme el vestido, apenas mi cabeza tocó la cama sentí mis parpados pesarme, pero alguien abrió la puerta, irrumpiendo.

-Fuera. Váyanse a follar a otro lado- dije sin mirar levantarme.

La puerta se cerró nuevamente, sin embargo sentía una presencia detrás de mí.

-¿Sakura?

Mi corazón se paralizó y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer esa voz. Como si fuera un resorte me levanté de la cama y lo encaré.

Él estaba allí, parado en la puerta mirándome con asombro. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, vestido con ropa casual, un pantalón jean y una camisa negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Su cabello se veía igual de desordenado, un poco más corto quizás…

-Sa..Sasuke- su nombre se escapó de mis labios es un suspiro.

No daba crédito a que estuviera aquí.

-Por fin te encuentro- salió de su estupor y sonrió ligeramente acercándose un paso.

-¡No te acerques!- le espeté pegándome contra la pared.

Estaba asustada, aterrada, no estaba en mis planes volver a verlo, mucho menos esta noche. Las emociones que habían estado durmiendo en mi interior saltaron de la caja, felices de ser liberadas de nuevo. Su expresión cambió drásticamente, de la sorpresa al dolor, tristeza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le espeté recuperando el control.

-¡Dios! ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?- inquirió sin creerlo.

-Te he hecho una pregunta- apreté los puños, tratando de calmarme.

-Me lo dijo Akemi… aunque no estaba del todo contenta- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa traidora- gruñí y juré mentalmente que me las pagaría.

-No sabía que estabas en este lugar, Sakura. Si lo hubiera sabido desde el principio te habría buscado- pasó una mano por su cabello- ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué te escondiste de mí? ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo preocupado y desesperado que he estado?

-¿Te atreves a preguntar por qué?- abrí mis ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba- ¿Acaso olvidaste que me dijiste que era intolerante, molesta, agotadora, jodida, un dolor de cabeza… un grano en el culo? Yo recuerdo perfectamente cuando se lo decías a esa perra mal teñida…

-Me escuchaste- susurró y negó con la cabeza-. No lo dije en serio, jamás podría pensar así de ti, pero estaba tan…

-Ahórrate el discurso, Uchiha- le interrumpí-. Aquel día me demostraste lo que pensabas y sentías por mí.

-No hables de mis sentimientos como si los conocieras- se tensó de inmediato, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Por supuesto que los conozco- rodé los ojos-. He vivido casi toda mi vida contigo, te conozco perfectamente.

-Si lo hicieras sabrías que todo aquello fue un arranque de enojo- exclamó enfadado-. Estaba furioso contigo por haber estado con ese perro…

-¿Y tu manera de demostrarlo era follar con esa en mi cama? ¿Humillarme como lo hiciste? ¿Así demuestras cuanto te importo?- inquirí con voz temblorosa, el llanto estaba ganando terreno.

-Lo de Karin fue una inmadurez de mi parte y no sabes cuan arrepentido estoy- cerró los ojos, tomó aire y apretó el tabique de su nariz-. Supe el daño que te hice cuando follé con Karin en tu cuarto- abrió los ojos y me miró con tristeza-. Quise disculparme, sabes cuánto odiaba estar peleado contigo, pero te recordaba gimiendo con ese…- las palabras se le trabaron y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Yo ya no sabía que decir, aun estaba atontada por tenerlo frente a mí, por tener la conversación que hacía años nos debíamos. Se veía tan desesperado y triste que tenía deseos de consolarlo, aliviar el dolor que sentía, pero a su vez disfrutaba verlo así, me alegraba el saber que estaba pagando por lo que me había hecho.

Él había roto mi corazón en más de una oportunidad, pero la última vez fue la definitiva…

-Escuché cuando cerraste la puerta del apartamento- continuó hablando, sin mirarme-, sabía que eras tú, y quise ir detrás de ti, pero me lo impidió, me retuvo el tiempo suficiente para evitar el que te alcanzara…- levantó la cabeza y se acercó un paso-. Te llamé pero nunca contestaste, eché a Karin y esperé a que llegaras, pero nunca lo hiciste- se acercó otro paso-. Llamé a Akemi pensando que estabas allí, que estabas escondida ahí, pero ella me dijo que te había ido y no sabía a dónde, y aunque lo supiera no iba a decirme…

Siguió acercándose hasta acorralarme contra la pared, no podía moverme sus ojos y su voz me tenían en trance…

-Me desesperé y le rogué a mi madre que averiguara algo, pero ella tampoco quiso ayudarme- su aliento chocó contra mi cara, cerré mis ojos y aspiré su delicioso aroma-. Los días pasaron y no sabía nada de ti. No sabía si estabas bien, con quien estabas, si estabas en problemas… si me extrañabas.

-Te extrañé cada día- murmuré rendida.

-No más que yo- dijo en un susurró antes de bajar su cabeza y besarme.

Solté un gemido al volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos, su nariz rozar mi mejilla y su barba de pocos días raspar mi piel. Su sabor era el mismo, quizás más concentrado después de tanto tiempo sin probarlo. Terminó el beso apoyando su frente en la mía.

-Me volví loco- dijo abrazándome-. Salí a buscarte pero no sabía por dónde empezar, no tenía una pista, nada…- acarició su nariz con la mía.

Abrí mis ojos y lo miré, parecía un sueño el que estuviera conmigo, abrazándome…

-¿Qué sientes por mí, Sasuke?- la pregunta escapó de mis labios, sin poder detenerme a pensarla.

Él se apartó y me miró con una intensidad que me calentó el alma.

-Te amo- murmuró y sonrió cuando un sollozo se escapó de mis labios-. Te amo con locura…

Mis piernas se doblaron y caí al suelo completamente agotada, sin energías.

Había soñado tantas veces con escucharlo decir que me amaba que ahora parecía tan irreal. Pero no estaba soñando, era real, él estaba aquí, conmigo, apretándome en sus brazos, besando mis lágrimas…

-Yo también te amo- lloré mirándolo, el cerró los ojos y murmuró algo antes de tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y besarme ferozmente.

Envolví mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje más hacia mí, abrí mi boca y dejé que su lengua entrara a reencontrarse con la mía. Él me tomó en brazos y me depositó en la cama recostándonos, sin romper el beso. Abrí mis piernas envolviéndolas en su cadera, el vestido subió hasta mi cintura y mi sexo rozó el cierre de su pantalón.

Sus manos se movieron por mis piernas, acariciándolas lentamente logrando que mi piel se erizara, me arqueé contra él, pegando nuestros pechos.

-Te he extrañado tanto- murmuró apartándose de mis labios, depositando varios besos desde mi mejilla hasta mi cuello.

Mis manos se movieron hacia su cabello, enterré mis dedos en sus hebras, maravillándome de su suavidad. Sentí sus manos subir por mi vestido, hasta llegar a mis pechos, los apretó por sobre la ropa antes de bajar la prenda y dejarlos al descubierto. Se apartó de mi cuello, bajando por mi pecho, hasta llegar a un pezón, lo mordió ligeramente, arrancándome un gemido, luego se lo metió en la boca, chupándolo ávidamente.

Sasuke siguió acariciándome con sus manos y su boca, quitó mi vestido y mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnuda. Se apartó por completo y me miró lascivamente.

-Eres hermosa- susurró antes de volver a besarme.

Lo empujé hasta quedar sobre él, sonrió y acarició mis pechos. Mis manos prácticamente desgarraron su camisa, me sentía desesperada, ansiosa de volver a estar con él, de sentirlo. Mis dedos volaron hacia su pantalón, desbrochando el botón y bajando su cierre, quité la prenda junto con su bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo ante mí. Su pene estaba completamente erecto, rojo e hinchado, listo para actuar. Me relamí los labios e intenté meterlo en mi boca, pero Sasuke me lo impidió.

-No- dijo sentándose, apartándome de su virilidad. Lo miré extrañada y un poco dolida-. Esta noche quiero hacerte el amor- murmuró tomando mi rostro y mordiendo mi labio inferior-. Lento, suave…- dijo lamiendo mis labios.

Me sentí estremecer por sus palabras, esta iba a ser nuestra primera vez de manera tranquila, solo pensando en nosotros dos, nada de consuelos por novias infieles, ni juegos tontos, como él dijo haríamos el amor.

Lo abracé fuertemente nos acosté en la cama, él abrió mis piernas, nos rodo de nuevo dejándome abajo y se posicionó en mi entrada, se apartó de mi boca y pegó su frente a la mía, mirándome mientras su miembro entraba en mi cuerpo. Gemí su nombre y quise cerrar los ojos, pero eso rompería el contacto visual y la intensidad del momento. Me aferré a sus hombros y comencé a mover mis caderas, en un vaivén lento y delicioso.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y siseó aumentando un poco el movimiento de su cadera. Era desesperante el placer, mis caderas se movían solas en busca de algo más rápido que lograra quitar el fuego en mis venas, pero a la vez quería que el momento durara para siempre. Habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que estuve con él, nuestros encuentros siempre fueron arrebatadores, solo era pura lujuria, si lo pensaba éramos solo unos niños cuando comenzamos a explorarnos, que no pensábamos en la importancia del sexo.

Esto que estábamos compartiendo ahora no era sexo, era como Sasuke dijo, era hacer el amor. Como tantas veces lo desee con él ahora lo estaba compartiendo y era una experiencia abrumadora.

-Se que te prometí lento y suave… pero no puedo aguantarlo más- se sentó y se aferró a mis caderas al tiempo que arremetía contra mi cuerpo de manera frenética.

Mi boca se abrió y un grito explotó de mi garganta, me arqueé contra el colchón y demasiado pronto para mi gusto, sentí mi vientre explotar. Caí rendida en la cama y lo miré llegar a su punto culminante, cayó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente, mientras nuestras respiraciones se regularizaban.

-Te amo- musitó besando mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti- sonreí y besé su frente.

Se levantó un poco para mirarme a los ojos y su mano apartó los cabellos que estaban pegados en mi rostro.

-No voy a dejarte ir nunca más- prometió mirándome intensamente.

Asentí y lo besé.

Quise creer sus palabras, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero algo me hacía desconfiar, mantenerme alerta. Supuse que se debía a estar tanto tiempo separados y que las cosas no se habían aclarado del todo… No quería imaginar que algo malo podía llegar a pasar.

.

.

.

Estaba agotada, rendida pero satisfecha y feliz. Lo habíamos hecho varias veces a lo largo de la noche, hasta que el sol salió y nuestros cuerpos nos rogaron clemencia. Él se durmió apenas el sol se asomaba por el horizonte, sin embargo me quedé despierta mirándolo, acariciando sus facciones, pensando en lo maravilloso que lo habíamos pasado y lo que vendría a partir de ahora. Teníamos muchas cosas que aclarar, debimos haber hablado en vez de hacer el amor, pero el instinto fue más fuerte, además teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar.

Se removió un poco y abrió un ojo, sonrió y volvió a cerrarlo. Me reí y besé su boca.

-Buenos días- saludé depositando besos por toda su cara.

-Sí que son buenos días- se rió y se puso sobre mí- ¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó hundiendo su cara en mi cuello.

-Muy bien- no era necesario decirle que no había pegado un ojo con tal de observarlo.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó mirando la ventana, el sol ya estaba en lo alto.

-Las doce- respondí mirando mi celular.

Lo sentí tensarse y luego se apartó de mí de un salto. Comenzó a buscar su ropa y ponérsela mientras mascullaba algo.

-¿Sasuke?- me senté en la cama, tapándome con las sábanas- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?- masculló poniéndose sus zapatos.

-¡Sasuke!- le grité llamado su atención.

Él se paralizó de nuevo y me miró con terror y culpabilidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté asustada, no me gustaba la expresión de su rostro.

-Voy a casarme.

* * *

><p><strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO<strong>** cruel destino ¿Por qué? **

Continuara..

Esperare con gusto su RR

Kises y Abrazos

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	5. Capitulo Cinco: Final

**Disclamer:****L**_os personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mera diversión y para que salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas._

_El trama del ficc le pertenece ha _**Melipattz**, s_in ella esto no podria haber sido posible._

**N/A:**** H**_ola buaaa este es el final de tan exitante y conmovedora historia snif..snif..sniff asi que espero y no se decepcionen aunque dudo mucho que lo hangan realmente agradesco todo el apoyo prestado por acompañarme a lo largo de este ficc. El capitúlo de hoy esta dirigido al grupo de Facebook que se llama "_**UCHIHA FAN´S"** y a mí sempai **Rioko001.**

Bueno me retiro cuidense y nos leeremos muy pronto.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Final<strong>

-¿Qué?- tartamudeó con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Sakura- intenté acercarme pero ella me lo impidió levantándose de la cama con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?- inquirió entre dientes apretados.

-Déjame explicarte…- le pedí levantando mis manos.

-¿Vas a casarte?- repitió interrumpiéndome.

-Tienes que escucharme- dije intentando acercarme de nuevo, pero ella me aventó con un libro de uno de los estantes.

-¡No te acerques!- gritó- ¿Qué vas a explicarme? ¿Qué apareciste solo para joderme la existencia?- preguntó encolerizada al tiempo que el velador se estrellaba detrás de mi cabeza.

Agradecí a los dioses por su mala puntería, de lo contrario ahora estaría inconsciente en el suelo.

-Dijiste que me amabas- sollozó tapando su cara.

-Es la verdad, Sakura- me dolió verla de aquella manera-. Te amo…

-¡No mientas!- gritó furiosa de nuevo y tirándome con otro objeto- ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas cuando te vas a casar con otra?

-Por eso necesito que me escuches- pedí un poco mareado por sus cambios emocionales.

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué fui tu despedida de soltero? ¿Qué me usaste como siempre lo has hecho?- lloró y se dejó caer en el suelo-. Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías.

-Yo…- las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta.

Ella tenía razón ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo le podía explicar que estaba a horas de casarme cuando había hecho el amor con ella y le había prometido nunca dejarla? ¿Cómo le hacía entender que me casaba solo por compromiso y no por amor?

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y cuatro personas entraron gritando el nombre de Sakura.

-¿Qué son esos golpes?- inquirió un tipo enorme.

-Es verdad cuando dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso- murmuró mirándome con tanto odio que me quitó el aliento-. Te odio.

Se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Sakura!- la llamé junto con una rubia que salió corriendo detrás de ella, iba a hacer lo mismo cuando dos tipos se pararon en frente.

-¿Cómo entraste en mi casa y qué le hiciste a Sakura?- me preguntó un rubio de mirada amenazante.

-Este no es su problema- dije enfadado por su intromisión.

-Sakura es como mi hermana por ende todo lo que le pase es de mi incumbencia- dijo el tipo de músculos grandes y aspecto intimidante.

-Es Sasuke y yo… le di la dirección- dijo una chica de baja estatura mirando al rubio con culpabilidad-. En realidad se lo di a Akemi

-¿Akari?- murmuró el rubio con incredulidad- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabías que Sakura...

-Sí, lo sé. Pero él… bueno, pensamos con Akemi que iba a cambiar si veía a Sakura- dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke- dijo el tipo grande con una sonrisa maligna.

-Déjenme pasar, tengo que hablar con Sakura- pedí e intenté pasarlos, pero me bloquearon.

-¿Qué le vas a decir, Sasuke?- me preguntó la chica- ¿Qué has decidido?

Los miré a los tres y por un segundo traté de serenarme y razonar la situación. Ya era tarde, era demasiado tarde para intentar explicarle a Sakura, mi vuelo salía en menos de una hora y la boda sería mañana en la mañana. No podía cancelar, no podía hacerle eso a mi novia…

Cerré los ojos y me forcé a aceptar que esta era la última vez que veía a Sakura.

-Díganle… que lo lamento- dije al fin y algo dentro de mí se quebró.

La chica negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto. El grandulón me tomó por la camisa y me estampó contra la pared.

-Te doy diez segundos para que abandones mi casa- me espetó y me soltó.

Tomé mi chaqueta y salí del cuarto rápidamente, no por tenerle miedo a esos tipos, si no por toparme con Sakura y lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba. Me metí dentro del auto que había alquilado y manejé a toda velocidad al aeropuerto.

Toda mi vida había estado enamorado de ella, desde que tenía uso de razón era lo más importante para mí.

Al principio cuando éramos solo unos pequeños niños la veía como mi persona quería, preciada, mía. Me encantaba hacerla sonreír, me desvivía por limpiar sus lágrimas cuando tropezaba y caía al suelo, adoraba hacer que sus regordetes cachetes se sonrojaran cuando le besaba la mejilla o cuando tomaba su mano en frente de los adultos y les decía que ella iba a ser mi futura esposa, siempre era su héroe cuando otros niños la molestaban… desde aquel tiempo ella lo era todo para mí.

Cuando teníamos diez años la miraba con otros ojos, miraba más allá de lo que otros podían observar, notaba detalles mínimos como las imperceptibles pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, como su cabello rosado a la luz del sol detonaba tonalidades rojizas, como miraba de hito en hito el suelo para no tropezar y de la nada lo terminaba haciendo, como su ceño se fruncía cada vez que el profesor explicaba algo y ella intentaba comprenderlo, como sus ojos brillaban intensamente cuando entraba a una libraría y el olor a hojas la inundaba… o como mordía su labio cuando estaban nerviosa o mentía. Eran detalles tontos, pero nadie se había percatado de ellos como lo había hecho yo.

Sin embargo mis sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos, lo supe cuando una vez encontré a Sakura llorando en el campus de la escuela, cuando le pregunté que le había pasado ella me dijo que unas niñas no querían ser sus amigas porque pensaban que ella era mi novia, me miró con sus ojos esmeraldas tristes y llorando dijo que todos nos malinterpretaban, nadie podía creer que nosotros solo fuéramos buenos amigos, casi hermanos… que nunca íbamos a ser nada más. Esa fue la primera vez que rompió mi corazón, sin embargo no dejé de quererla, lo seguí haciendo en secreto.

A los trece años fue nuestro primer beso, aunque ella pensó que lo hacía para ayudarla en realidad me estaba cobrando el anhelarla tanto. Yo sabía que el idiota de Nishi andaba detrás de ella, en los vestidores les decía a sus amigos que su nueva conquista iba a ser Sakura, veía en ella la madurez y sentimentalismo que Tori no tenía…quise partirle ese rostro de niña por hablar de mi amiga como si fuera una cosa, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, era algo que Sakura quería, la muy tonta había estado embobada con aquel pendejo.

Ese no fue solo una grieta más para mi corazón si no también un golpe duro para mi ego, no había momento en el que me preguntara ¿qué tenía ese idiota que no tuviera yo? Mi cabello era aunque no mas original que el de Nishi, mis ojos era de mejor color que los azules cielo aburridos… era más alto y corpulento que ese escuálido chico… pero Sakura lo quería a él y a pesar de que al principió me negué en ayudarla después lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que esta era mi oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto la quería.

Sonreí tontamente y negué con la cabeza cuando recordé mi intento de explicación, en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo besar, jamás lo había hecho, nunca había besado a una chica, eran mentiras que le decía a Sakura con tal de ponerla celosa, cosa que jamás conseguí ya que lo único que me celaba era que yo tenía "citas" y ella no. Mi explicación fue tan patética que por un momento pensé que Sakura no me creería, sabía lo que sabía gracias a las telenovelas que mi madre veía, eran tan sobreactuadas que en cierto modo me enseñaron a cómo tratar a una chica antes de besarla. Para ambos ese fue nuestro primer beso y fue el mejor de mi vida… había estado tan nervioso que se me había olvidado todo lo que había visto, no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan perdido como Sakura pero cuando nuestros labios se tocaron todo fue… natural, perfecto, único. Era como si siempre nos hubiéramos besado, era algo natural nuestro…

Solté una carcajada cuando recordé la inesperada entrada de mi madre a la habitación y como en un segundo me había apartado de Sakura. Mikoto nos miró sospechosamente y Sakura casi nos pone en evidencia por su sonrojo y su aturdimiento, entonces saqué a colación el que ella iba a tener una cita, mi madre se distrajo y nos dejó solos nuevamente… Quise tirarme sobre ella de nuevo y volver a besarla pero me había dicho que no podía asustarla más de lo que debía estarlo. Se suponía que era su mejor amigo, no su novio… Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente cuando ella estuvo por marcharse no pude evitar besarla de nuevo, le estaba dando una despedida a sus labios ya que sería la última vez que los besaría, me excusé patéticamente diciendo que quería cerciorarme de si había aprendido bien… ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho!

Después de su cita me contenté que ella no quisiera saber nada más de Nishi, me contó su cita y me reí aliviado de saber que su cita había sido un fiasco y su beso peor, sin embargo no me tranquilicé del todo porque ella siguió teniendo citas con otros muchachos… y cuando menos me lo esperé un día me encaró en su casa, en nuestro tiempo juntos, viendo una película cuando de la nada sacó el tema de "amigos con derechos". En la actualidad no logro ordenar bien como sucedieron las cosas, cuáles fueron las palabras que nos dijimos solo sé que ambos aceptamos y de un momento a otro yo estaba sobre ella, besándola…

Desde ese día nuestra relación cambió, aunque no quisiéramos admitirlo. En aquel tiempo pensé que era la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, lo que nunca imaginé es que al final eso terminara arruinando nuestra amistad…nuestra vida.

A los quince años los besos ya no me bastaban y no quería ser yo el que diera mi brazo a torcer al momento de pedir algo más… sentía que si abría la boca terminaría sabiendo lo que sentía y eso sería un rechazo asegurado, y no quería eso, estaba feliz por besarla cuando quería o cuando ella quería, sin embargo me cansó, quería dejar de esconderme por los pasillos, esconderme de todos, quería besarla y decirle lo que sentía… entonces busqué una manera de sacármela del corazón, fue cuando conocí a Sasami.

Sakura tenía novio, Jun, un tipo que no era malo, pero tampoco bueno. No me opuse a su relación, y supe que ella se dejó desflorar por él, otra fisura más para mi corazón, ese quería ser yo. Sentía que era mi deber cumplir con eso, pero no pude, estaba demasiado interesado en olvidarla.

Antes de titular a Sasami como mi novia fue mi amiga, ella escuchaba mis penas y lamentos y me consolaba de manera tierna y dulce. Nunca le dije quien era la dueña de mis penas, era demasiado arriesgado confesarme con una de sus mejores amigas. Jamás la quise, ni siquiera logré sentir una decima parte que lo que sentía por Sakura, pero lo intenté la hice mi novia, fue mi primera vez le entregué todo sin sentimientos amorosos de por medio, pero luego de dos años de un noviazgo "perfecto" ella me engañó y con quien más odiaba.

Nuevamente escogieron a ese muñeco Ken por sobre mí, sé que no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada porque hice lo mismo con ella, dos años engañándola de que la quería cuando en realidad la utilizaba para sacarme a otra de la cabeza. Sin embargo el golpe me dolió, y mucho.

Me puse ciego, loco que no medí lo que hacía hasta que exploté, y con la persona equivocada, pero en aquel momento yo la necesitaba, necesitaba de sus brazos, de su boca, de su voz… de su cuerpo. Y ella me recibió, sin quejas, sin cuestionarme, se dejó hacer y luego me consoló como nunca nadie lo había hecho en mi vida.

Me rendí ante ella y supe que nunca lograría apartarla de mi vida. Ella estaba metida profundamente en mi alma y aunque pasasen miles de vidas ella no se movería ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

Los años siguieron pasando y con ellos nuestro derecho se volvió más descarado, lo convertimos en un tonto juego, pero que nos satisfacía a ambos. La manera en que Sakura y yo encajábamos cuando intimábamos daba miedo. Nuestros cuerpos se complementaban de manera absoluta, se conocían a la perfección, no hacía falta decirnos donde tocarnos nuestros instintos eran tan fuertes que hablaban por si solos… Disfruté cada uno de nuestros encuentros, uno mejor que el otro, y me satisfacía saber que ella lo disfrutaba tanto como yo.

Cuando terminamos el secundario y la universidad nos saludaba decidimos, como siempre, seguir juntos. Más allá de mis sentimientos por ella, de amarla, ella era mi amiga de toda la vida y quería seguir estando con ella, y era realmente reconfortante saber que ella quería lo mismo conmigo. Decidimos escoger una universidad que nos pudiera ofrecer a ambos lo que queríamos, sin necesidad de separarnos.

Pero a pesar de estar en el mismo sitio nunca nos veíamos, los tiempos no nos daban, nuestros estudios eran intensos y nuestros cuartos estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, lo que significó la ausencia de sexo, abstinencia. Mi compañero de cuarto era un completo bastardo con las mujeres, un buen tipo como amigo, me caía bien, hasta que tuvo que posar sus ojos en Sakura. Ella estaba en otro dormitorio con una friki emo que vivía más en la oscuridad de su habitación que en el mundo exterior.

Ambos salíamos de fiesta, juntos, pero volvíamos a nuestros cuartos con otras personas, en ese momento conocía el sexo y estaba casado de la indiferencia de Sakura hacia mis sentimientos, entonces busqué motivos para que tuviera celos, dejé de frecuentarla, comencé a verme con otras mujeres y a disfrutar del libertinaje e inconscientemente se convirtió en una especie de quien tenía más conquistas. Sakura con sus hombres y yo con mis mujeres.

Hasta que mi térmica saltó y decidí que era momento de dejar las pendejadas y llevarme a Sakura lejos. Todo fue a causa de Nakai, mi compañero de cuarto, quien, como había dicho antes, se había fijado en Sakura. Pero también había sido culpa de ella, tantas veces que le advertí que se fijara en cualquiera menos en mi compañero, un tipo al cual el sexo lo era todo y nada, no se protegía, no se fijaba con quien se acostaba y para empeorar la situación le daba a los dos lados, mujeres y hombres…

Mis celos me volvieron loco y me enfurecí como un demonio cuando la vi salir de la habitación de Nakai. Le grité y casi me humillé en decirle mis sentimientos, pero logré camuflar mis celos con "eres como mi hermana" "me preocupo por ti" y toda esa sarta de tonterías, que a pesar de ser verdad, no era exactamente lo que quería demostrar.

Entonces decidimos vivir juntos, tener nuestro apartamento, nada de compartir habitaciones con otros y no vernos por días… Sin embargo eso empeoró la situación… A pesar de que seguimos con el juego que habíamos empezado en nuestro hogar, nuestra relación se deterioró a causa de mis celos… si tan solo ella no hubiera llevado a aquel perro a casa, si yo no hubiera actuado como en verdadero hijo de puta en follar con Karin en su cama, si tan solo me hubiera tragado mis palabras, si tan solo ella no me hubiera escuchado... todo sería tan diferente

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este extremo? ¿Por qué permití que esto pasara? Se suponía que el venir aqui era para gritarle su abandono, para exigirle respuesta de su desaparición, para que pagara por la preocupación y culpa que cada día de los cinco últimos años me carcomía un poco más. Era eso no venir, decirle que la amaba y luego huir como un cobarde, esa no era mi intención, no quería lastimarla más… pero lo hice y ahora la había perdido para siempre.

-¿Sasuke?

Me giré a la voz que me llamaba, mi padre había entrado en la habitación y parecía estar hace rato hablándome, pero estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no le presté atención.

-Lo siento ¿decías?- lo miré por el espejo mientras acomodaba los gemelos de mis mangas.

Mi padre suspiró y se acercó más. Podía ver en su mirada un poco de reproche, por lo que aparté rápidamente mis ojos y contemplé mi reflejo. Por poco y un gemido de angustia se escapa de mi boca al verme dentro del traje de novio negro y con mi cabello aplacado dócilmente.

-Decía que no hagas esto si no quieres- dijo parándose a mi lado.

-Padre…

-No hace falta ser un lector de mentes para saber que te estás casando por conveniencia- me interrumpió-. Hijo- me llamó y no pude evitar más su mirada-. Desde que volviste estas… triste- frunció el ceño- ¿Qué pasó con Sakura?

-Es un tema que no quiero tocar- bufé y giré sobre mis talones, alejándome de mi padre.

Caminé hacia la ventana y miré el espectáculo que había abajo, en el patio. La gente estaba comenzando a llegar y ocupar sus asientos.

-Sabía que volverías, pero pensé que lo harías con ella- dijo con voz serena.

-Esa no fue la intención de mi viaje- no podía decirle a mi padre lo que había hecho, no quería que se sintiera más defraudado de lo que ya estaba.

-Pues yo vi otra cosa cuando te marchaste- murmuró más para sí mismo.

Me giré y lo vi sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero, cruzó las piernas y me miró fijamente.

-Espero que no pienses que somos tan idiotas como para no darnos cuenta de tus sentimientos por Sakura, y viceversa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Somos?- inquirí sin entender nada.

Mi padre suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Todos éramos conscientes de cómo mirabas a Sakura, desde siempre, igual ella, aunque se dio cuenta un poco tarde…- dijo alzando una ceja-. Tu madre, Akemi, Souta y yo, siempre lo supimos, pero ustedes nunca se animaron a decir nada, y nosotros optamos por dejarles ese trabajo a ustedes…

-Espera un minuto- le detuve frunciendo el ceño- ¿Sakura mirándome a mí?- pregunté con incredulidad.

-Veinticinco años han pasado y tú sigues igual de ciego- bufó y se sentó derecho-. Sasuke, Sakura se moría por ti desde siempre y estoy seguro que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que terminaran el secundario- me explicó-. Tú te diste cuenta de mucho antes pero Sakura no…

-¡¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada?- grité encolerizado.

-Nuestro deber como padres es encaminarlos correctamente, proveerles de necesidades materiales y emocionales, pero no debemos meternos en sus vidas, decidir por ustedes ni hacerles abrir los ojos cuando ustedes no quieres hacerlo, por más que nos duela verlos sufrir, es su vida, y tienen que vivirla como a ustedes les parezca- habló con cariño.

-Siempre fuiste demasiado liberal- sonreí con pesar-. Pero eso no justifica que nunca me hayan dado una ayuda…

-Lo hicimos, mejor dicho Akemi lo hiso- se pasó una mano por el cabello-. Te dio la dirección de donde encontrar a Sakura…

-Me ayudó a último momento- gruñí y apreté los puños- Ya tenía todo planeado no podía…

-Si puedes, aun estás a tiempo de hacerlo- se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la puerta-. Los padres quieren que sus hijos sean felices, y sé que esta no es tu felicidad- me miró unos segundos y luego se marchó, dejándome solo.

¿Por qué mierda me decía esto ahora? ¿Por qué no me ahorraron esto antes? ¿Por qué los estoy culpando cuando el error siempre ha sido mío? Gruñí y golpeé la pared con mi puño, era un maldito hijo de puta. Ya había lastimado a Sakura para siempre, no podía hacer eso con Nanami…

-¡Oh, dios. Nanami!- gemí y entré en pánico.

.

.

.

Karin se había sentado sobre mis piernas y sus uñas acariciaban mi cuero cabelludo, lo que realmente quería en ese momento era apartarla de un empujó y darme de cabezazos contra la pared. Había sido una mierda con Sakura y ni siquiera era capaz de pedirle perdón. Sabía que el que estuviéramos distanciados era a causa de mi orgullo herido. Tantas veces que intenté hablarle, pedirle disculpas, arrodillarme a que me perdonara por mi desconsideración, pero siempre me retractaba al último segundo, y todo porque a mi mente llegaban los recuerdos de Sakura gimiendo, Sakura sobre aquel tipo besándolo en el bar, Sakura siendo montada en su cama a puertas abiertas mientras yo miraba con el corazón a cien metros bajo tierra, aun ese recuerdo lograba revolver mi estómago.

Aquello me motivó a decirle un millón de mentiras que solo eran palabras sin sentido, totalmente lejanas a la realidad, y nunca esperé a que ella me escuchara.

Cuando llegué a alcanzarla ella ya se había montado en su destartalado auto y se había marchado. Pasaron las horas y ella no volvía a casa, la llamé pero nunca me contestó, me volví loco de preocupación de que algo le hubiera pasado y llamé a Akemi, a pesar de que ella me decía que Sakura se había ido y que no sabía a donde yo estaba tranquilo de que estuviera viva. Pero luego la culpa me embargó. No volví a verla por cinco años, no tenía noticias de nada, solo que estaba bien, que era feliz y que no quería saber de mí…

Caí en la depresión y traté de decirme que la olvidara, que ella no iba a volver y tampoco me iba a perdonar.

Terminé con la universidad y me hice medico general.

El hospital me abrió las puertas y comencé a trabajar, pero solo era por hacer algo. Mi cuerpo estaba en la tierra pero mi cabeza estaba en cualquier otro lado, y mi corazón se había ido con Sakura. Pensé que pasaría mi vida solo, y me lo merecía por el daño que le había causado a la persona que amaba, fue entonces que apareció Nanami.

En aquel entonces ella era una enfermera en práctica, aun no obtenía su titulo, la conocí y ella trató de hacerme volver a como era antes. Es una mujer hermosa, de cabello rubio rojizo, unos electrizantes ojos azules, un cuerpo esbelto y curvilíneo, sin embargo no era más que eso, una mujer. Admiraba su esfuerzo por hacerme sonreír o que hablara de mí, intentó alejarme del pasado y pensar en un futuro. Ella se enamoró de mí, pero nunca le correspondí y ella lo sabe, sin embargo ella insistió en que debía darle tiempo al tiempo... y lo intenté la convertí en mi amiga, en mi amante, en mi novia y ahora futura esposa…

La música comenzó a sonar logrando que pegara un brinco en mi lugar. Mis ojos se enfocaron y caí en cuenta de que estaba parado en el altar, con los padrinos a mi lado, el cura detrás y las madrinas al lado de donde iría Nanami. Mis familiares y amigos ocupaban sus puestos en las sillas, al igual que los familiares de Nanami. Una larga y roja alfombra se extendía por el pasto hasta la entrada de la puerta del patio de la casa de Nanami. La puerta trasera se abrió y salieron mi suegro y Nanami.

Contuve la respiración al verla, estaba hermosa, no cabía duda, pero ella se veía tan… ¿verde? Podía ver su frente perlada y estaba seguro que no era el maquillaje, sus ojos estaban abiertos por el miedo… Estaba realmente nerviosa.

Su padre la acompañó de una manera tal lenta que se me hacía eterno cada paso. Cuando por fin llegaron mi suegro me entregó la mano de su hija y me miró con una extraña expresión, le di las gracias y ayudé a Nanami a subirse al altar. La sentí temblar y sus ojos rehuyeron de los míos. Su mano se apretó fuertemente a mi brazo y nos giramos para encarar al sacerdote. El hombre nos sonrió y comenzó con su discurso.

No escuché nada, no era consciente de nada a mi alrededor, solo tenía en mente a Sakura, de todas las edades, de su voz llamándome, de sus ojos mirándome con cariño, du sus manos tomando las mías, tocando mi cara, mi cuerpo…, de su boca sonriéndome, de su voz diciéndome que me amaba…

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre- lo escuché decir al sacerdote y pronto todo tuvo sentido.

De inmediato me gire hacia Nanami y la contemplé un tanto aturdido de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Abrí mi boca pero ella me interrumpió chillando.

-¡No puedo hacerlo!- me miró con culpa-. Lo siento, Sasuke. Pero no puedo hacerlo… yo… no te amo- tapó su cara con sus manos y sollozó dolorosamente.

Un coro de jadeos y de "oooh" llenó el ambiente.

-¿Qué?- pregunté aturdido.

-Lo siento, de verdad. Es que…- sollozó de nuevo-, pensé que te amaba pero conocí a alguien más y bueno…

Un gritito de angustia soltó alguien de nuestros espectadores al tiempo que otro gritó "¡Abuela!" y vi por el rabillo del ojo como un grupo de gente se agrupaba en la fila de adelante. Yo no podía despegar los ojos de Nanami quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Estás diciendo que no vamos a casarnos?- dije y sentí como los costados de mi boca se estiraban en una sonrisa.

-¿Sasuke?- me miró confundida y con un poco de miedo.

-¡Gracias!- exclamé y tomé su rostro en mis manos y besé repetidamente su boca, dejándola más atónica de lo que estaba.

La solté y salí corriendo hacia donde estaba mi familia, mi madre se lanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Oh, Sasuke!- se apartó y me miró con ojos brillantes- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti hijo!

-¡Mikoto!- exclamó Akemi- Acaban de plantarlo en el altar ¿y tú le dices que estas orgullosa?

-Como sea- le resté importancia y miré a Akemi atentamente.

-¡Oh, no, niño!- me miró con horror-. No me mires así porque no pienso decirte nada.

-Por favor, Akemi- supliqué tomando sus manos-. Esta vez es la definitiva.

-Te di tu oportunidad y tú la desaprovechaste- se negó quitando sus manos, se cruzó de brazos, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Akemi- habló Souta por primera vez y tomó la mano de su esposa.

-¡No, Souta!- gritó molesta-. Sakura ya ha sufrido demasiado.

-Y él también- dijo mi padre pasando un brazo por mis hombros-. Creo que es tiempo de que se den un respiro… Juntos.

Akemi me miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido, luego miró a mi madre quien tenía las manos entrelazadas y la miraba con suplica…

-Te odio- le rugió a mi madre y luego suspiró-. He de decirte que llegas tarde, el avión de Sakura despegó hace una hora.

-¿Avión?- inquirí con las esperanzas en el suelo.

-Se fue a Londres- dijo Souta, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su esposa-. Le ofrecieron trabajo allí, lo siento…

-¡Demonios!- pasé una mano por mi cabello y miré a mi alrededor.

Todo era un poco caótico, la gente estaba parada y hablaban con respecto a lo que había pasado, Nanami y su madre estaban discutiendo en el altar, ambas estaban coloradas por el enojo, el padre de Nanami se encontraba abanicando a una señora en el suelo, supuse que se trataba de la señora a la que gritaron "abuela".

Miré de nuevo a mi familia y pensé en lo que los había hecho pasar, no podía simplemente ahora quedarme aquí sabiendo que ella se estaba yendo. Ya dejé que una vez se escapara no iba a permitirlo una segunda vez…

-Necesito que llames al aeropuerto y reserves el primer vuelo que haya hacia Londres- le dije a mi padre.

-¡¿Qué?- chilló Akemi escandalizada.

-Bien- asintió mi padre y sacó su celular.

-Necesito un auto- dije más para mí mismo y delante de mis ojos apareció un juego de llaves, miré hacia arriba y me encontré con la mirada de Souta.

-Trae a mi hija de vuelta- pidió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije con sinceridad, mientras tomaba las llaves.

-Escúchame, Sasuke- me gruñó Akemi acercándose amenazadoramente-. Te conviene no volver sin mi hija de lo contrario sufrirás de la peor manera- dijo hincando un dedo en mi pecho.

-Lo prometo- le juré con solemnidad.

-Te tengo una reserva lista, el avión sale en una hora- dijo Fugaku cerrando su móvil.

-Gracias- dije y salí corriendo, no sin antes escuchar a Souta decir "gané" y a mi padre bufando.

.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Miré el cielo encapotado de Londres, era un día frío, oscuro y lluvioso _como mi alma_, pensé deprimiéndome aun más.

Abrí mi paraguas y salí de la librería. Hacía doce horas que había llegado a Londres, unas ocho horas de viaje y el resto de instalarme en el hotel. La propuesta de trabajo la había tenido hacía un mes atrás, sin embargo no la tuve en cuenta, no quería separarme de mis amigos y mucho menos de mi familia… pero no lo dudé ni un segundo cuando Akari me lo propuso ahora…

No quería saber nada con estar en aquel lugar donde Sasuke había aparecido y se había marchado para no volver nunca más.

Suspiré pesadamente y me pregunté qué estaría haciendo él. Una mueca de disgusto se apoderó de mi cara… de seguro estaba ya viajando a algún lugar paradisiaco con su mujercita para pasar una ardiente luna de miel.

-¡Mierda!- gruñí al darme cuenta que metí mi pie dentro de un charco de agua- ¡Estúpido pie! ¡Estúpido charco! ¡Estúpido Sasuke Uchiha por distraerme y meter mi estúpido pie en el estúpido charco!- vociferé y en respuesta escuché una masculina risa.

Todos mis nervios se tensaron, mi cuerpo se envaró. Era increíble como mi cuerpo lo reconocía, como lo sentía sin siquiera mirarlo… sentí miedo y mi cuerpo tembló de anticipación. Luego recordé que era imposible que él estuviera aquí, mi cuerpo se relajó cayendo en la cuenta de que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Apreté la bosa de mi mano e iba a retomar mi paso cuando escuché su melodiosa voz llamándome. Negué con la cabeza, más nerviosa que antes y comencé a caminar más rápido.

-¡Sakura!- gritó y una mano tomó mi brazo y me obligó a girarme.

Mi paraguas cayó al suelo al igual que la bolsa, la lluvia cayó directamente sobre mí empapándome en pocos segundos. La respiración se atoró en mi garganta al verlo frente a mí. También estaba empapado, con su ropa pegada al cuerpo, se le veía agitado y ansioso.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo.

-Sakura, yo…

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?- le cuestioné soltándome de su agarre- ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no te bastó con joderme la última vez?- inquirí molesta.

El dolor que sentía antes fue reemplazado por rabia, ira, enojo. Había puesto un continente a distancia para apartarlo de mí, de mi vida, de mi corazón y él se empeñaba en seguirme ¿Para qué?

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- grité golpeando su pecho.

-Que me perdones y te quedes conmigo- dijo aprisionando mis muñecas con sus manos, apartándolas de su pecho-. Soy un grandísimo idiota, un mal nacido por todo lo que te hice pasar- soltó mis muñecas y tomó mis manos-, se que ni con un millón de disculpas bastaran para curar las heridas que te causé, nada justificará mi actuar, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te amé y siempre te voy a amar, no soy perfecto y en el futuro seguiré cometiendo errores, pero mi amor por ti es eterno.

-Dame un motivo por el cual deba considerar tu confesión- intenté que mi voz sonara dura y no que se viera afectada por sus palabras.

Sasuke sonrió y se apartó un poco, soltó una de mis manos y se señaló.

-Acabo de ser humillado con que mi novia me dejara plantado en el altar, me ganó la mano- soltó un suspiró y negó con la cabeza, entonces reparé en su ropa… mi boca se abrió por la sorpresa y los ojos casi se salen de las cuencas, llevaba su traje de novio…-Me humillé con correr al aeropuerto sin cambiarme, tuve que soportar todas las miradas en el avión y cuando corría hacia aquí, estoy empapado hasta el hueso y te he dicho lo mucho que te amo- tiró de mi mano y me estrechó contra su cuerpo, escondiendo su cara en mi cuello-. Creo que acabo de darte más de una razón para que me perdones y seas mía.

-No estoy segura- dije aturdida.

En solo dos días mi vida había dado tantos giros que estaba mareada y no sabía qué hacer. Amaba a Sasuke, de eso estaba segura, nada ni nadie me haría sentir lo contrario, sin embargo aun sentía el viejo dolor de sus palabras de aquella noche, aun siento la traición de escucharlo decir que se iba a casar cuando se me había prometido estar conmigo, pero…

-Me amas como yo te amo- se apartó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-. Solo di que si Sakura- me rogó y sin perder tiempo estampó sus labios en los míos.

Cerré mis ojos y disfruté de la suavidad de su boca, de cómo el agua golpeaba mi rostro y como ya no sentía frío… mis manos fueron a su cabello y lo tironee para apartarlo.

-Creo que aun no me quedó del todo claro- dije abriendo los ojos y mirándolo, sus ojos cambiaron del dolor a la pura alegría-. Bésame de nuevo.

Sasuke soltó una fluida carcajada y volvió a besarme.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, besándonos abrazados bajo la lluvia diciéndonos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

Sasuke tenía razón, en el futuro cometeríamos errores, no éramos perfectos, pero al menos estaríamos juntos para afrontar esos errores, estaríamos juntos para perdonarnos y tratar de no repetirlos, ya no más escapadas, ya no más secretos, ya no más juegos tontos… a partir de ahora comenzaba nuestro futuro juntos.

A partir de este segundo dejé de ser su _amiga con derechos_ para pasar a ser la mujer de su vida.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>antan aqui termina esta historia espero y les guste como ami...

N/A: **B**ueno como pueden observar este es el final de esta historia tan hermosa y maravillosa espero y les guste devo aclararles que **NO HABRA EPILOGO** asi que no tiene caso que lo pidan porque no lo habra.

Bueno eso esto

Se despide su amiga

Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"


End file.
